MR CUPID (NOREN VERSION)
by Mastaxxx
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)Renjun terkenal sebagai Miss Cupid alias biro jodoh, tokcer se-SM HIGHSCHOOL. Semua yang minta tolong buat dicomblangin pasti langsung berhasil. Tapi, semuanya jadi beda waktu Jeno, anak pindahan baru dari Amerika di kelas Renjun yang kalem itu berubah drastis di pertandingan futsal. Semua pada minta di comblangin, termasuk sohibnya, Jaemin REMAKE /NOREN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**MR CUPID**

 **Ini cerita aslinya milik kak MIA ARSJAD dengan judul yang sama. Di sini aku hanya remake oke? Aku begitu tertarik sama novelnya, dan aku pikir dengan karakter Renjun dkk juga bagus kok.**

 **Oke, langsung cuss aja yok,**

 **Pair : Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, yang lain nyusul… (atau ada yang mau reques mau pair siapa?**

 **YAOI, OOC, Bahasa Nggak baku yang bagiku menghibur..**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **RENJUN** tersenyum lebar di depan kaca. Giginya yang putih dan kecil-kecil di tambah gingsulnya yang menggoda. Sambil menyiulkan lagu _New York New York_ -nya Frank Sinatra, jari-jari lincah Renjun menyisir rambut cepaknya yang berwarna _orange_.

Sambil terus bersiul-siul sampai bibirnya monyong, jemari mungilnya _meraup_ hair gel dari meja, menyapukan ke rambutnya, dan _cling_! Rambut cepak trendinya langsung berdiri alias rancung-rancung.

"Ka, lo lama banget sih?" tiba-tiba Jisung, adik cowoknya, sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil cemberut. Ujung sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar.

Memang seminggu terakhir setiap pagi Renjun rutin bersiul sepanjang satu lagu. Kalau belum beres satu lagu, dia nggak bakal berangkat ke sekolah. Alhasil, Jisung yang kebagian telat karena selalu nebeng Renjun.

"Ih, sewot! Lo kan udah tau gue selalu-dan-mesti-menjalani rutinitas bersiul satu lagu setiap pagi," sahut Renjun di sela-sela siulannya. "Lagian kan lo yang nebeng gue. Kalo nggak mau nunggu, naek angkot sana," sambungnya judes.

Jisung mencibir kesal. "Lagian apa gunanya sih, kegiatan siul-siul lo itu?"

Siulan Renjun makin kencang. Bibirnya maju sampe tiga sentimeter, pake ada gerimisnya, lagi.

"Latihan otot bibir, tau! Biar seksi," jawab Renjun setelah menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya.

"IH!" Jisung bergidik jijik dan buru-buru kabur, menyelamatkan diri sebelum Renjun mengeluarkan teori tentang bibir seksi yang pasti dia dapat dari majalah cowok kece.

"Reseee...! kan lo juga yang bangga kalo bibir gue seksi!" jerit Renjun.

Setelah memasukkan HP-nya ke tas, Renjun becermin sekali lagi.

"He-he... udah keren," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Renjun melenggang ke ruang makan. Jisung yang dari tadi duduk manis sambil cemberut, membuang napas lega melihat Renjun muncul.

"Yuk..." Renjun menyambar roti isi telur dari meja dan langsung menuju rak sepatu.

"Renjun, kamu makan jangan sambil berdiri gitu dong," tegur mamanya yang juga sedang sarapan.

"Mama, jangan nasehatin Renjun duduk terus makan sekarang, aku bisa telat. Mendingan Mama beliin buku teks lagu-lagu pendek deh buat dia," gerutu Jisung.

Alis mama mengerut bingung. "Kok gitu?"

"Iya, biar acara siul-siulnya jadi cepet kalo lagunya pendek."

Mama tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Jisung.

"Kamu hari ini dapet setoran, ya?" tanya Mama pada Renjun yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Iya. Kok Mama tau sih?"

"Soalnya kamu nyengir melulu," ucap Mama sambil menyentil hidung Renjun.

Hari ini memang hari Haechan membalas jasa Renjun. _T_ - _shirt_ hijau toska bergambar anak ayam yang ia taksir di distro favoritnya. Eh, jasa. Jasa apa yang membuat Haechan dengan senang hati dan sukarela membelikan kaus impian Renjun?

Jawabannya : birjod. Biro jodoh. Yap, biro jodoh alias mak comblang.

Entah kapan dan bagaimana ujung-pangkalnya, Renjun terkenal sebagai mak comblang canggih dan tokcer. Di SM HIGHSCHOOL, Renjun sudah terkenal mulai dari anak kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Klien-kliennya pun hampir tidak ada yang gagal. Sampai-sampai Renjun dapat julukan Miss Cupid. Itu lho, malaikat imut-imut dan hobi bawa panah sama busur, terus dengan senang hati menembakkan panah bermata cintanya langsung ke hati sepasang manusia.

Pokoknya yang dicomblangi Renjun pasti jadian. Kalau putus, ya salah mereka sendiri. Intinya, tugas Renjun membuat mereka jadian. Renjun juga tidak sembarangan menerima misi. Katanya, Renjun punya bakat melihat kans kliennya, kira-kira bisa jadi atau nggak. Tidak jarang Renjun menolak kliennya karena dia melihat tidak ada kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Pokoknya, predikat Miss Cupid itu pas banget deh buat Renjun!

Tapi dia juga dengan senang hati menerima misi Hina, teman sebangkunya waktu kelas satu. Hina itu biasa aja. Cewek kutu buku, berkacamata minus, penampilannya juga jauh dari modis. Hina itu baik hati, sabar, ramah, dan sebenarnya manis itu, curhat pada Renjun. Dia naksir Yukhei. Anak kelas sebelah yang superpinter dan juga superkeren. Dia ini salah satu cowok ngetop di sekolah. Dengan kepiawaiannya membaca situasi, Renjun berhasil membuat Hina jadian sama Yukhei. Dan mereka masih pacaran sampai sekarang, saat hampir kenaikan kelas tiga.

Keberhasilan kasus Hina ini menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Yukhei sama Hina! Berkat Renjun. Mungkin itu awal mulanya Renjun menjadi supertenar.

Oh ya, kembali ke hari ini. Hari ini Haechan sudah janji membawa _T_ - _shirt_ yang ia janjikan ke sekolah. Misi Renjun berhasil lagi. Semalam Mark menyatakan cintanya pada Haechan. Berkat campur tangan Renjun, tentunya.

"Oke deh, Mam, aku cabs dul, ya? Nih, wayang orang udah nebeng brisik banget sih."

"Yeee... kalo nggak terpaksa banget mah malessss." Jisung menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mama cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya. "Udah, sana berangkat."

Renjun dan Jisung mencium tangan Mama.

Honda Jazz kuning Renjun diparkir di bawah pohon mangga favoritnya yang teduh dan banyak buahnya. Dilahapnya potongan terakhir roti isi telur yang ia bawa dari rumah, lalu bergegas turun dengan senyum sumringah. Siapa sih yang nggak sumringah menyongsong rezeki pada pagi hari. Betul kata orang-orang tua, jangan bangun kesiangan. Nanti rezekinya dipatok ayam.

"Pagi, Pak Dudunggggggg..." Dengan semangat '45 Renjun menyapa Pak Dudung, tukang parkir sekolahnya. Pak Dudung sedang duduk di kursi kayu di bawah pohon mangga sambil menghirup kopi pahit.

"Eh, Den Renjun. Narik setoran ye hari ini?"

Kepala cepak Renjun mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Tau aja nih, Pak Dudung. "Ntar Pak Dudung dapet persen deh..."

"Nah... gitu dong, Den. Bapak doain deh kliennya tambah banyak."

Renjun tertawa lebar. "Thank you, Pak Dudung. Kalo Pak Dudung punya order, saya kasih diskon deh. Siapa tau anak Pak Dudung mau cepet naik pelaminan. Hehehe…"

Renjun berjalan meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Lagi-lagi sambil bersiul, kali ini lagu dangdut Jatuh Bangun.

"Hei!" tepukan halus di punggungnya hampir membuat Renjun terjungkal saking kagetnya. Maklum, bersiul sambil melamun sampai-sampai nadanya agak lebih deket ke keroncong daripada dangdut. Hebat, kan? Bersiul lagu keroncong. Keahlian khusus tuh.

"Gila, kaget gue." Renjun mengelus-elus dadanya kayak nenek-nenek latah kena lemparan petasan.

Di depannya berdiri Jaemin. Sobatnya itu nyengir kuda melihat reaksi Renjun yang over.

"Sori deh... kok lo jadi jantungan gini sih?" ucap Jaemin lembut.

"Lo tuh, yang bikin kaget."

Jaemin tertawa renyah. Serenyah kerupuk udang yang baru digoreng.

Renjun menatap sobatnya. Heran, bisa-bisanya dia sobatan sama Jaemin padahal mereka begitu berbeda. Jaemin tipe cowok idola cowok-cowok kece juga cewek sih. Tampan yang cenderungnya manis, tinggi, lemah lembut, sabar, dan bla bla bla... pokoknya memenuhi syarat banget deh.

Renjun? Kelihatan dong dari kelakuannya. Kayak cacing kepanasan. Cuek, lincah-tepatnya _hiperaktif_ dan _sporty_. Tampang Renjun sih _cute_ , tapi galak. Jangan sekali-kali minta Renjun pelihara kumis. Buat Renjun, itu sama aja kayak disuruh melihara tuyul atau jin botol alias mustahil.

Cowok-cowok segan deketin Jaemin karena dia anggun, mereka segan deketin Renjun karena dia galak.

Jaemin sih belum pernah tuh butuh bantuan Renjun. Iya lah, mau cowok mana aja dia sih tinggal tunjuk. Wong hampir semua cowok juga cewek di sekolah naksir dia.

Sebulan yang lalu dia baru putus sama kapten voli sekolah, anak kelas 3 IPA3.

"Lo kok pagi-pagi gini udah ceria banget, Njun?" Jaemin mengibaskan rambutnya persis iklan sampo.

"Biasaaaa..."

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Sesampainya disana, Haechan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tangannya menenteng kantong karton berlabel distro langganan Renjun. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Renjun.

"Renjunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... lo top banget deh. Sumpriiiiit!" jeritnya. Anak-anak lain yang bergerombol di teras depan sambil menunggu bel masuk, langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik melihat aksi Haechan berlari menyongsong Renjun dengan gaya India.

"Lo emang tokcer, Njun. Nggak salah gue pilih lo jadi mak comblang gue." Haechan berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh sambil memeluk Renjun.

"Gue...! Mana, mana kaos anak ayam gue?"

Haechan menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya. "Nih."

"Merci." Dengan semangat Renjun membuka bungkusan dari Haechan.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Renjun masuk kelas sambil melompat-lompat kecil karena kegirangan.

Waktu istirahat Renjun menarik Jaemin ke toilet. Jaemin yang memang dasarnya kelewat lembut alias lambat, kerepotan mengikuti langkah Renjun.

"Ngapain sih, Njun? Kebelet pipis?" omel Jaemin.

"Gue mau nyoba kaos baru gue."

Jaemin cuma bisa pasrah. Kalau ada maunya, Renjun susah dibendung, apalagi waktu kegirangan gini.

"Lo tunggu depan pintu, oke, _sista_?" Renjun menutup pintu bilik kamar mandi.

"Njun?" panggil Jaemin dari luar.

"Hm?" sahut Renjun dari dalam kamar kecil.

"Lo aneh banget sih? Sibuk aja ngurusin urusan cinta orang-orang, nah lo sendiri nggak cari pacar?" tanya Jaemin iseng.

"Hmmm," Renjun bergumam. "Kayaknya gue belum butuh deh sekarang. Lagian profesi gue menguntungkan kok."

Terdengar krasak-krusuk Renjun mengganti baju.

"Tiga bulan lalu gue dapet benda item dari Soyou. Sebulan lalu dapet tas transparan dari Lisa. Dua minggu lalu dapet dompet mini gambar jack fross dari Jimin. Nah, sekarang dapet _T_ - _shirt_ dari Haechan."

Pintu kamar kecil terbuka.

"Menguntungkan dooong!?" ujar Renjun sambil bergaya di depan Jaemin. "Keren nggak, Jaem?"

Renjun memutar-mutar badannya seperti model kawakan.

"Keren. Pas banget deh, Njun. Lo pesen ke Haechan pake nyebut ukuran segala ya?"

Renjun mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Ya dooong. Misi khusus sih. Lo tau kan mantan cowoknya si Haerin itu judesnya minta ampun."

Jaemin cekikikan. "Dasar. Untung lo nggak disemprot, tau-tau ngajak tu cowok kenalan."

"Yoi. Malah pertamanya dia sangka gue yang naksir gue. Ih, amit-amit! Judes gitu."

Renjun berjalan masuk kembali ke bilik kamar mandi untuk memakai seragamnya lagi.

"Njun, menurut gue lo perlu juga lho, cari cowok. Masa mak comblang profesional nggak bisa nyomblangin diri sendiri," ucap Jaemin saat Renjun di dalam bilik.

"Jaemin, Jaemin... Mak nggak perlu cowok sekarang. Kalo Mak mau, Mak tinggal ngedip-dip," sahut Renjun sambil meniru suara dukun nenek-nenek. Mereka tertawa keras bersama. "Atau, gue tinggal memanah hati gue sendiri pake panah _cupid_ gue yang canggih itu, terus satu lagi ke hati cowok yang gue incer. Dijamin tokcer. Masa _Miss Cupid_ nggak bisa cari jodoh sendiri, ya nggak?!"

Jaemin mengangguk-angguk setuju. Iya juga sih. Buktinya di gambar-gambar yang dia lihat _Cupid_ selalu bermuka ceria dan senyum. Pastinya mereka nggak ada masalah cari jodoh sendiri, dong? Jaemin geleng-geleng sendiri. Ngapain sih mikirin begituan?

Di dalam, Renjun terdiam sesaat. Ada juga ganjalan hatinya yang sudah lama menyesakkan dada. Apa yang Jaemin bilang memang benar. Satu-satunya cowok yang pernah jadi pacarnya Cuma Chani , itu pun cuma bertahan dua bulan. Chani yang posesif tidak tahan dengan sifat Renjun yang periang, supel, dan banyak teman.

Renjun membuang napas berat. Mungkin hampir semua orang berpikir seperti Jaemin.

Renjun, si _Miss Cupid_ , gagal cari jodoh buat diri sendiri.

TBC

Gimana gimana? Bagus kan Novel nya kak Mia? Aku aja langsung jatuh cinta, bahasanya yang simple dan ringan jadi sesuatu banget. Oh iya, ini tuh novel menangan dari lomba gitu, juara satu kalao nggk salah. Pas 2006. Cerita di eranya yang bener-bener keren deh. Nggak heran kak Mia jadi juara

Review buat lanjutin cerita ini. Walaupun remake juga perlu usaha kali :v


	2. Chapter 2

**MR CUPID**

 **Eh eh, Miss Cupid buat julukan cowok cocok nggk sih? Apa perlu ganti jadi 'Prince Cupid'? :v:v :v**

 **Novel ini hanya remake dari kak Mia Arsjad dengan judul yang sama tapi beda cast. Sedikit edit sih biar lebih cocok ama tema yaoi.**

 **PAIR : JENO/RENJUN, JENO/JAEMIN, LUCAS/JAEMIN**

 **OOC PARAH, YAOI**

 **H** ARI INI Renjun benar-benar sial. Jazz kuning kesayangannya mogok gara-gara dibawa nge-date sama Jisung. Yang punya salah sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab, pagi-pagi buta Jisung kabur berangkat sekolah naik bus kota. Kabur menyelamatkan diri sebelum dibombardir kata makian dan timpukan benda-benda ajaib oleh Renjun.

"Maaa... aku nggak usah sekolah deh ya?" rengek Renjun.

Tidak terbayang olehnya berangkat sesiang ini dari rumah naik bus kota. Bisa-bisa baru besok nyampe sekolah. Mana pelajaran pertama Bahasa Indonesia pula. Bu Yoona, wali kelasnya, pasti melotot deh. Tapi Mama paling anti anak-anaknya bolos.

"Renjun, kamu kan nggak terlambat tiap hari. Masa Bu Yoona nggak mau maklum sih?" tukas Mama membela Bu Yoona.

"Aduuuh, Mama. Nggak tau Bu Yoona sih. Dia malah seneng, Ma. Dia kan paling anti sama kita yang bawa mobil. Kesenjangan sosial, katanya. Ngomelnya pasti tambah panjang kalo tau aku telat gara-gara mobilku mogok. Aku kan nggak mungkin bilang busnya mogok juga makanya aku telat, Ma. Ya, Ma, ya? Masa Mama tega sih," cerocos Renjun panjang lebar.

"Kalo masih ngomong terus sama Mama disini, bisa-bisa kamu diomelin sampe pohon Mama yang Mama tanem di belakang berbuah," ucap Mama tegas.

Renjun tahu Mama sudah tidak bisa dibantah. Sambil menekuk bibirnya ke bawah mirip _bulldog_ , dia menenteng tasnya lalu berpamitan. Ia menyeret langkahnya dengan malas. Siapa tau Mama berubah pikiran karena iba. Tapi pastinya sih harapan semacam itu sia-sia. Pokoknya tak ada kata bolos buat Mama. Bolos aja sudah salah. Apalagi kalau ditambah pura-pura sakit. Salahnya jadi dua kali lipat.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke halte depan terasa jauh banget. Renjun bolak-balik melirik jam tangannya.

Ada juga sedikit keberuntungan buat Renjun hari ini. Bus yang dia tunggu langsung nongol begitu dia sampai di halte. Buru-buru Renjun melompat naik ke dalam bus yang penuh sesak itu. Semilir bau-bauan tujuh rupa langsung mampir ke hidung Renjun. Dari wangi parfum murahan yang sering diobral di kios-kios, sampai wangi sabun colek bercampur keringat.

Gaya melompatnya dibuat senatural mungkin supaya terlihat sudah ahli. Renjun takut ada yang tahu kalau dia jarang naik bus, kemudian dijailin, dicopet, di-hiiii. Di dalam bus Renjun nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Tinggi badannya yang pas-pasan membuat posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Mukanya persis berhadapan dengan ketiak bapak brewokan yang baunya minta ampun.

Renjun setengah mati menahan napas. Saking kuatnya menahan napas, sampai-sampai Renjun kentut sedikit.

"Bang, nggak ada tempat kosong nih?" Renjun bertanya pada kenek sambil menyerahkan ongkosnya.

"Den, namanye juge bus kote. Ye untung-untungan aje. Kalo dapet ye untung, kalo kagak ye apes, nyiumin ketek," jawab Si Abang kenek nyebelin. Sementara Si Bapak brewok mendelik karena merasa tersindir.

Perjalanan dua puluh menit itu sungguh menyiksa buat Renjun. Mana Si Bapak belum turun-turun, lagi. Otomatis ketiaknya makin amit-amit baunya gara-gara keringat. Renjun bergidik sedikit waktu matanya tertuju pada noda kekuningan di ketiak kemeja putih Bapak itu. Orang ini nekat njuga. Jelas-jelas produksi keringatnya berlebihan, masih ngotot pakai baju putih. Dan dasinya? Ya ampun! Beli dimana dia dasi berpola bunga matahari yang noraknya melewati batas normal kenorakan manusia biasa itu?

Bus berhenti di halte depan sekolah Renjun. Dengan gerakan superlincah Renjun menerobos ketiak-ketiak para penumpang yang terangkat, lalu melompat turun. Aaahh... udara segar.

Mata Renjun tertuju pada Bapak brewok tadi, yang juga turun di halte sekolahnya. Pengalaman mencium ketiaknya selama dua puluh menit membuat Renjun tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Bapak turun disini juga?" tanyanya sok akrab.

Si Bapak menoleh, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Bapak sih rumahnya memang disini. Tapi lagi bosen aja, Dek, makanya dari subuh Bapak naek bus tadi muter-muter kota. Itu lho, yang kata turis-turis namanya _siti tur_. Jalan-jalan keliling kota naik bus. Makanya Bapak dandan keren begini."

Jawaban bapak itu bikin Renjun melongo. Kurang kerjaan amat. Mana bau, lagi. "Oh..." tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Renjun berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah sepi.

"Psst, psst, Pak Kai."

Pak Kai yang asyik tidur di kursi kayu kesayangannya melonjak kaget. "Lho, Den Renjun? Mana Si Kuning?" tanya Pak Kai tergopoh-gopoh membuka pagar. Matanya lirak-lirik penasaran mencari Si Kuning.

"Si Kuning lagi demam," jawab Renjun asal. "Makasih, Pak Kai." Lalu Renjun melesat sampai nyaris nyangkut di dahan pohon mangga yang menjuntai.

.

.

Kelasnya begitu hening. Pasti Bu Yoona lagi menulis teori-teorinya di papan tulis. Gawat. Ini buah simalakama namanya. Masuk, pasti Bu Yoona ngamuk. Bolos? Mama yang ngamuk. Renjun mengatur napasnya. Sambil mengingat-ingat latihan pernapasan ibu-ibu hamil yang sering dia lihat di TV, Renjun mencoba mempraktekkannya dengan modal ingatan yang lupa-lupa ingat, ditambah daya monyong bibir yang maksimal.

" _Assalamualaikum._ " Suara Renjun bergetar persis suara penyanyi seLucassa.

" _Waalaikumsalam_." Suara berat Bu Yoona terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Renjun.

"Renjun, Renjun, Renjun," ujar Bu Yoona menyebut namanya dengan gaya Nyonya-nyonya Belanda. Renjun makin keder dibuatnya.

"Kamu sudah terlambat setengah jam. Setengah jam! Kamu tau artinya?"

Tiga puluh menit? Jawab Renjun dalam hati. Renjun menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Kamu sudah melewatkan satu bab penjelasan saya. Mengerti?"

Kali ini Renjun mengangguk-angguk.

Bu Yoona ini ya, ibaratnya kereta, dia ini kereta ekspres monorail yang supercepat itu. Setengah jam cukup baginya untuk menjelaskan satu bab. Yang tidak menyimak, silahkan terima nasib.

"Renjun!" bu Yoona membuat Renjun terlonjak kaget. Seisi kelas menahan senyum.

"I... iya, b... bu?" rasanya Renjun bakal ngompol sebentar lagi. Dia paling tidak tahan dipermalukan di depan umum.

"Kamu sudah sangat rugi karena saya tidak akan mengulang. Sekarang cari tempat duduk kamu!"

Renjun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bangkunya. Hah? Siapa tuh yang duduk di bangkunya?

Seorang cowok yang tidak dia kenal duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Lucas. Renjun menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Jaemin cuma balas menatap pasrah dari bangkunya di sudut lain.

"Bangku saya ada orangnya, Bu..." suara Renjun semakin _hopeless_.

"Ya, memang ada orangnya. Memang buat duduk orang toh? Kalau saya taroh sapi di bangku kamu, baru kamu boleh heran," tukas Bu Yoona cuek sambil terus menulis di papan tulis. Renjun makin bingung. Masa berdiri sampai pelajaran selesai sih?

"Renjun, karena saya pikir kamu tidak mungkin datang, jadi bangku kamu saya berikan pada orang lain. Kamu silahkan duduk di bangku saya. Cari jalan keluarnya setelah pelajaran saya," jelasnya tegas.

Walhasil, dua jam pelajaran Renjun duduk di meja guru. Tengsin-sin.

.

.

"Gue titip tas." Renjun memasukkan tas ke laci mejanya. Cowok baru itu cuma menatap bingung, lalu mengangguk.

Renjun bergegas menghampiri Jaemin dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Ntar, ntarrr... gue masukin buku dulu."

"Buruan, Jaem, kita ke kantin kek, ke WC kek, atau ke mana kek." Renjun menarik-narik tangan Jaemin. Ujung rambut cepaknya bergoyang-goyang.

Mereka berdua ke kantin, duduk di pojokan tempat Mang Dep, Si tukang bakso.

"Dua, Mang. Biasaaa, spesial buat kita," Renjun memesan.

Mang Dep dengan cekatan membuat dua mangkok bakso pesanan pelanggannya yang manis-manis.

"Jaem, tuh cowok siapa sih? Kok duduk di bangku gue sih?" sambil mengomel, tangan Renjun sibuk menuang sambal Mang Dep yang pedasnya minta ampun.

"Anak baru. Namanya Lee Jeno, dari Amerika katanya. Keren ya?" jawab Jaemin yang sibuk memotong baksonya jadi kecil-kecil supaya mulutnya yang imut tak harus mangap selebar buaya untuk melahap bulatan daging yang enak itu.

"Yeee... bukan waktunya deh, Jaem, ngomong gitu. Dia duduk di bangku gue kok lo sebut dia keren?"

"Lo kayak nggak tau Bu Yoona aja, Njun. Lo tadi telat, nggak ada berita. Bu Yoona yakin banget lo pasti bakal dateng, makanya bangku yang dianter Pak Kai buat Jeno dia suruh balikin lagi. Buat ngehukum lo."

Renjun melahap baksonya bulat-bulat dengan geram. Dasar bu Yoona. "Uhuk... uhuk... air, Jaem, air." Tiba-tiba Renjun keselek bakso.

Jaemin buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air mineral. "Makanya. Kesel sih kesel, tapi nelen bakso segede bola ping-pong bulet-bulet sama aja bunuh diri. Nggak keren tau, mati keselek bakso." Jaemin cekikikan geli.

"Sialan lo." Renjun mengurut-urut tenggorokannya. "Trus gue gimana dong sekarang?"

"Ngomong aja sama si Jeno, suruh dia minta bangku ke Pak Kai."

"Ih, kan gue nggak kenal."

"Iya, tapi dia kan anak baru, masa dia nggak mau."

Jaemin menuang kecap banyak-banyak ke potongan-potogan kecil baksonya dan menyuapnya satu per satu.

"Kelamaan!" Renjun meraup semua bakso dari mangkok Jaemin dengan sendok dan melahapnya.

"Renjunaaaa...! Itu gue _save the best for last_."

"Gue nyelametin lo, tau. Masa telat masuk kelas gara-gara motongin bakso jadi kecil-kecil. Mendingan gue, gara-gara mobil mogok." Renjun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil kabur.

"Bayar ya, Jaem!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Kurang ajaaaar..." teriak Jaemin.

.

.

"Gue Renjun," Renjun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Gue tau." Cowok itu membalas uluran tangan Renjun.

"Nama lo 'Tau'?" tanya Renjun bego. "Katanya Jeno."

"Nama gue Jeno. Tapi gue tau kalo nama lo Renjun." Suaranya berat dan agak serak. Bruce Willis, kali.

"Lo tau juga dong itu bangku gue?"

Jeno mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gue nggak mau pindah. Lo pindah, ya? Ya, ya? Gampang kok, tinggal minta bangku ke Pak Kai."

Jeno tersenyum lagi. Agak kaget mendengar Renjun yang supercuek memperkenalkan diri hanya demi mendapatkan bangku kesayangannya kembali.

" _No problem_. Nanti gue ke Pak Kai. _Thanks_."

Renjun mengacungkan jempol ke arah Jeno. "Thanks ya, Jeno."

"Eh, keren juga nama lo, Jen!" sambung Renjun sambil melompat-lompat ke arah Jaemin, persis kelinci.

"Gimana, oke kan?" Jaemin menyambut Renjun.

"Siiip. Tapi orangnya dingin amat. Untung mau pindah. Kalo nggak gue mesti duduk sendirian. Tidaaakk, gue udah _soulmate_ banget, lagi, sama si lebay Lucas." Renjun cengengesan membayangkan tampang Lucas, sobat sekaligus teman sebangkunya yang merasa dirinya cowok terkeren seantero sekolah dan berbadan paling oke, harus duduk sama cowok sedingin Jeno. Bisa gila Lucas kalau sehari aja nggak ngomongin soal penampilan. Atau baju terkeren dengan model tergaul keluaran terbaru. Dasar lebay. Cita-citanya aja sudah jelas. Model atau bintang sinetron. Supaya gampang menggaet cewek-cewek paling keren dan terkenal, pastinya.

"Ntar sore jadi ke rumah gue, Njun?"

"Jadi dong. Gue perlu bawa apa nih dari rumah?"

Malam ini giliran Renjun menginap di rumah Jaemin. Biasa... _pajamas party_ , tapi cuma berdua. Ngegosip, nonton VCD, haha-hihi, kayak remaja-remaja bule.

"Bawa bakso mentahnya ibu yang mangkal di sebelah rumah lo itu aja. Bakso goreng enak kali, buat ngemil," usul Jaemin.

"Beres."

Dua cowok centil bin manis itu langsung masuk ke kelas dan duduk begitu bel berbunyi. Hoaahhmmm, pulangnya masih lama nih.

.

.

Rumah Jaemin yang serbaputih itu tampak mencolok dari tikungan. Renjun sudah mengendarai si kuning kesayangannya. Rupanya waktu Renjun pergi ke sekolah, Mama dengan baik hati pulang dulu dari kantornya pas jam makan siang dan membawa montir dari kantor Papa yang sedang dinas selama satu tahun di kuala lumpur.

Renjun membunyikan klaksonnya di depan pagar rumah mewah Jaemin.

Mang Eunhyuk membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan Renjun masuk. Mang Eunhyuk ini lucu deh. Ketika baru datang dari kampung, dia kaget banget waktu Renjun memanggilnya lewat interkom. Mang Eunhyuk lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak histeris. Gigi palsunya terlempar lima meter akibat berteriak terlalu heboh.

"Mang Eunhyuk, Jaemin mana?"

"Ada, Den. Lagi duduk di kolam renang."

"Oke Mang."

Sambil mengangkut gembolan tas sebesar koper untuk naik haji, Renjun menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang duduk santai di tepi kolam renang.

"Jaem, bantuin gue dooong..."

"Wah, bawaannya kayak pengungsi Afghanistan. Banyak amat."

Jaemin buru-buru membantu Renjun yang cemberut kerepotan. Mereka langsung naik ke kamar Jaemin.

Renjun menjatuhkan badan di ranjang Jaemin yang bernuansa Biru langit. Manis banget deh kayak yang punya. Kasur biru, _bed cover_ biru, selimut biru, boneka biru, semua Biru.

"Huaaaahhh... capek gue. _Bad day_ hari ini. Gara-gara ketek Si Bapak brewok."

"Hihihi... lagian, kenapa juga lo ngadep ke ketek dia?" Jaemin melempar sekaleng jus dari _freezer_ mininya.

"Hahaha... lo pikir gue ada pilihan, hah? Kalo ada, gue udah taro muka gue di jendela. Masalahnya di belakang gue lebih parah." Renjun menenggak jusnya.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih parah daripada ketek bapak-bapak brewokan, Ka?"

"Hah! Ada mas-mas yang tingginya setinggi gue, Jaem, daaaaannn nggak kalah baunya dari si bapak brewok. Daripada gue ciuman sama mas-mas itu waktu bus ngerem mendadak, mending gue nyium bau ketek, tau! Nggak rela ciuman pertama gue direbut bibir jontor Si Mas itu. _Zayn Malik_ mending. Ih!"

"Hahaha...!" Jaemin tertawa histeris membayangkan tampang Si Mas dan Bapak brewok. Benar-benar buah simalakama.

.

.

HARI INI Renjun datang kecepatan. Kapok rupanya kena marah Bu Yoona. Renjun mencoret-coret halaman belakang bukunya. Order lagi sepi nih, belum ada klien baru setelah Haechan yang _happy ending_ sama Si Judes.

"Pagi, Den..." rupanya Lucas si cowok gaya.

"Yo, kok sepi sih?"

"Yeee... kita aja kali yang kerajinan. Biasanya jam segini mah emang sepi," tukasnya sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya yang rapi dengan jemarinya.

"Nah, lo ada apa datang pagi banget?" Renjun mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat. "Mau?"

"Nggak ah. Gue lagi persiapan kasting iklan jamu pinter buat pelajar. Gue nggak mau dong ada jerawat yang nongol pas gue kasting."

Renjun cengengesan. "Iklan jamu antibolot maksud lo?"

Lucas mencibir. "Jamu pinter buat pelajar."

"Yaaahh, terserah lo deh. Tapi kalo lo jerawatan kan bisa sekalian main iklan jamu untuk jerawat dan bisul. Ya, nggak?"

Lucas cemberut. Dasar sadis sobatnya yang satu ini. Beda banget sama Jaemin yang baik dan lemah lembut juga keibuan. Dia udah naksir Jaemin sejak SMP. Dan untungnya, berkat makhluk tengil bernama Renjun, dia jadi bisa bersahabat dengan Jaemin. Biarpun mereka bertiga dikenal sebagai tiga sahabat, Lucas tetap memendam rasa suka buat Jaemin. Biarpun Jaemin nggak sadar dan cuek gonta-ganti pacar. Lucas yakin, suatu saat, apalagi kalau dia sudah jadi artis terkenal, Jaemin pasti berpaling padanya.

Jadi, bisa aja kan iklan jamu pinter buat pelajar ini menjadi gerbangnya menuju kesuksesan karier dan cinta?

"Eh, Yo, ngapain lo dateng pagi-pagi? Kok nggak jawab? Sebelum lo nanya, kalo gue males kena semprot bu Yoona. Tengsin."

Lucas terkikik. "Lumayan, kan, duduk di meja guru. Kapan lagi coba?"

"Sialan lo."

"Renjun, gini lho, gue punya misi buat lo. Kebetulan lo datang pagi."

Alis Renjun bertaut bingung. "Misi?"

"Iya... misi. Mau ya, terima misi gue?" Lucas setengah memaksa.

"Eits, eits. Tunggu, tunggu. Lo mau make jasa mak comblang gue? Mau nyoba panah asmara gue?!" Renjun histeris. "Lo naksir cewek? Atau cowok imut-imut? Horeee...! Boleh, boleh. _Who's the lucky girl or boy_ , _my man_?" Renjun menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucas heboh. "Nggak nyangka prinsip _playboy_ cap eceng gondok lo luntur juga. Jadi akhirnya hati lo terpaut satu mahluk nih?"

Renjun terdiam ketika melihat Lucas menatapnya dengan pandangan _please_ -deh-Njun-gue-belum-selesai-ngomong. Renjun malah bikin Lucas makin grogi. Siapa yang nggak grogi, coba? Jelas-jelas selama ini Lucas sok berikrar nggak mau terikat pada satu orang. Apalagi saat ia menapaki jalan emas menuju ketenaran.

"Oke, oke. Cerita, cerita. _But still_... _I'm very happy for you_. Hehe." Renjun tidak bisa menahan girang karena Lucas naksir seseorang.

Lucas menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Lucas meraih tangan Renjun.

"Lo nggak naksir gue, kan, Yo?" bisik Renjun panik.

Lucas melotot. Gerakan dramatisnya gagal. "Ya nggak lah, mimpi apa gue naksir lo?"

Susah payah Renjun menahan tawa. "Oke. Oke. Ulang, ulang. Pegang tangan gue lagi." Renjun meletakkan tangan Lucas di tempat semula.

Lucas manyun. " _To the point_ aja deh."

"Bagus. Siapa?" Renjun mencondongkan kepalanya.

"Gue... suka sama... si... -Jaemin," ucap Lucas sambil berbisik, lalu meringis.

"HAH?" Renjun histeris. Jadi selama ini...

"Sssst..." tangan Lucas dengan cepat membungkam mulut ember Renjun. "Jangan ngejerit dong ah."

Tiba-tiba sosok Jeno terlihat memasuki kelas. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam.

"Oke, Lucas. Ini masalah serius buat profesi gue, juga persahabatan kita bertiga. Kita obrolin nanti, pas istirahat. Di depan aula, oke?" desis Renjun di kuping Lucas.

Lucas mengangguk-angguk. Matanya menatap kagum ke arah Jaemin—yang baru datang dan kini asyik membolak-balik PR nya—malah kelihatannya sebentar lagi ngiler. Ih.

"Lucas, entah cuma perasaan gue, atau emang dari tadi lo ngeliatin gue? Mau pinjem PR, ya?" Jaemin yang tiba-tiba berbalik membuat Lucas serasa kepergok nyolong ayam di halaman tetangga.

"Eh, nggak. Emangnya gue nggak boleh liat ke sana?" elaknya asal.

Renjun cekikikan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Jeno, yang sedang tenang meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja. Dia terlihat menulis sesuatu di bukunya. PR kali. Seminggu sudah Jeno jadi anak baru, tapi sepengetahuan Renjun, Jeno belum banyak teman. Cuma Rocky ( _member Astro)_ dan Samuel ( _produce 101)_ yang duduk di depannya terlihat agak akrab dengannya. Kacamata minus Jeno yang berbingkai kotak memang mewakili otaknya yang cemerlang. Dia begitu dingin. Lempeng. Cuek. Atau pemalu ya?

"Kira-kira jadi saingan lo nggak tuh anak baru?" goda Renjun sambil menyikut Lucas.

"Maksud lo?" Lucas menyibakkan poni Hua Ce Lei-nya.

"Maksudnya, ada kemungkinan dong fans-fans lo beralih ke dia. Anak baru lho, dari Amrik, lagi." Renjun makin jail. Dia tau banget Lucas paling takut kehilangan fans. Apalagi kalau sampai kalah tenar.

Tak lama kemudian Jaemin beranjak dari bangkunya. Rambutnya sedikit memanjang hingga tengkuk dengan poni yang dibiarkan menyentuh jidat nyaris kena mata malah, langkahnya anggun menghampiri bangku Renjun dan Lucas.

"Tuh, buruan lo dateng."

"Jangan ngeledek terus dong, Njun. Mana lo mau pake acara nyidang gue di depan aula segala, lagi. Biar gue menikmati kemanisan Jaemin kek. Bosen gue liat duri landak di kepala lo."

Renjun mendelik sewot.

"Pokoknya awas kalo Jaemin sekarang sampe curiga," ancam Lucas.

"Pada gosip apa sih?" Jaemin duduk nyempil di bangku Renjun.

"Mamat," Lucas asal sebut. Entah apa yang lewat di kepalanya sampai-sampai ia menyebut nama Mamat.

"Mamat? Siapa Mamat? Anak baru lagi?" Jaemin sibuk mencari-cari di sekeliling kelas. "Mana?"

Lucas menatap Renjun panik. Matanya berkedip-kedip hebat minta bantuan.

"Mamat tuh kembaran lo," tambah Renjun. Jaemin tambah bingung.

Renjun menahan tawa melihat Jaemin kebingungan, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Dia tahu Jaemin paling nggak tahan kalau tahu Renjun punya rahasia sama orang lain.

"Serius deh, Njun," sungut Jaemin sambil merengut. Kayak belalang sembah.

"Nggak! Nggaaaak...! Lo gampang banget diboongin, lagian makhluk satu ini aja lo percaya. Maklum, ada anak baru, cowok keren pula. Berpotensi banget buat menandingin popularitas abang satu ini hehehe..."

Mendengar jawaban Renjun, sepotong penghapus Pelican melayang ke jidatnya.

"Aduhhh! Lucas, awas lo..."

"Hihihi..."

.

.

TBC

Gueeee juga ngerasa sangat OOC INI BUAT RENJUN N JAEMIN :V

Gue mikir karakter Renjun-Jaemin kebalik, bener kan? :v asli dah, gue tuh pengen gitu Renjun rada hiperaktif, biar enggak kalem terus :v Dan Jaemin, gue nggk bisa bayangin doi yang cerewet jadi kalem :v Oh iya, itu si Jeno udah muncul, pluss karena gue lagi cinta sama mas Lucas, gue masukin doi :v Samuel jug ague masukin kkk ini belum masuk konflik kok, baru **menuju** konflik aja. ini mungkin jadi belasan chap, dan gue bakal update 1 minggu 2 kali. Oke? Soalnya, gue nggk jadi ikut tes SBMPTN, walaupun (anganya gue) lulus, pasti emak gue nggk ada biaya ye kan,,,, apalagi prodi yang gue pilih favorite-_- (Duh jadi curhat :v )

BTW, makasih yang udah review, follow dan fav, baik di ff remake ini maupun ff satunya. Kalau ff yang satunya aku bakal update satu minggu sekali. Tiap weekend tuh.

Enggk bales review bukan berarti nggk gue baca oke? Gue baca kok…

Review ya gays, kalo yang minat ff ini dikit gue bakal stop di chap ini.. males kali ah :v


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **MR CUPID**

 **CERITA INI MILIK ASLI KAK MIA ARSJAD, NOVEL KARANGAN KAK MIA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA. AKU DI SINI HANYA REMAKE OKE? TIDAK ADA UNTUNGAN BERARTI YANG AKU DAPET. CUMAN MAU MELESTARIKAN FF NOREN.**

Pair: Jeno/Renjun, Jeno/Jaemin, slight Lucas/Jaemin, Lucas/Renjun.

Semoga enggk tambah bosen yaw… soalnya ini konfliknya emang enggk berat, cocoknya jadi bacaan ringan ae..

Happy Reading~~

.

.

Jeno masih tampak tenang dan hening di seberang sana. Mulutnya tampak mengunyah permen karet. Jarinya memutar-mutar pensil.

"Jen! Lagi bikin PR, ya? Mau nyontek punya gue? Atau punya Lucas? Dia jago fisika lhooo..." teriak Renjun tiba-tiba.

"Auw!" jemari raksasa Lucas mencubit lengan Renjun.

Jeno menatap Renjun dan tersenyum tipis.

" _No_ , _thanks_... Renjun," jawabnya kalem.

"Ah, menurut gue dia biasa-biasa aja. Nggak keren-keren amat. Kayaknya bukan tipe yang bakal digila-gilai cewek," bisik Lucas sirik.

"Jeno, katanya Lucas... Hmphhh."

Renjun terempas keras ke kursi ketika Lucas membekap mulutnya.

"Ugh! Lucas... lo pikir lo mafia Italia ya, pake bekep-bekep mulut orang! Tangan lo... aduuhhh. Berapa bulan purnama nggak lo cuci, hah?!" Renjun bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap pantatnya yang linu.

Jeno menatap sebentar insiden lucu itu. Lagi-lagi tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali asyik dengan buku PR-nya.

"Brrr... dingiiiiiiinn. Cool banget yeee boowww?" celetuk Jaemin cuek.

Satu per satu penghuni kelas II C berdatangan. Jeno tampak mulai berbaur dengan cowok-cowok di sekitarnya, terutama dengan Rocky dan Samuel. Dua cowok ini termasuk deretan papan atas cowok _most wanted_ di sekolah. Tentunya juga termasuk deretan saingan terberat Lucas. Rocky kapten tim basket sekolah merangkap wartawan mading. Badannya tinggi banget, 180 centimeter. Buat Renjun, Rocky tu persis raksasa. Dengan body-nya yang cuma 165 centimeter pas, Renjun bisa sakit leher tiga hari tiga malam kalau ngobrol berlama-lama dengan Rocky. Terus ada Samuel. Dia kapten kesebelasan sepak bola sekolah. Tampangnya cool, kulitnya cokelat terbakar matahari. Tingginya sih cuma 168 centimeter, tapi buat cewek-cewek, Samuel itu seksi. Pokoknya harus menyaingi cowok dua ini, Lucas harus modal dandan habis-habisan. Berpenampilan dan bergaya seperti model _catwalk_ papan atas.

Jeno tampak lucu berkumpul akrab dengan mereka. Jeno berkulit putih (kelamaan kena salju, kali), tinggi juga sekitar 175 centimeter, _body_ -nya ramping berisi, istilah Jaemin sih _body_ cowok gaul zaman sekarang. Kacamatanya itu lho, bikin dia terlihat serius dan jarang olah raga (sok tahu banget).

"Jen, lo tau nggak, bakal ada kompetisi fisika antar sekolah?" tanya Rocky sambil sibuk menyalin PR.

"Tau," jawab Jeno pendek.

"Jen, Jen... maksud si Rocky, lo nggak minat ngikut?" sambung Samuel yang juga sedang menyalin PR dengan gerakan superkilat. Kadang-kadang dia meringis kesakitan karena tiba-tiba jarinya keram dan nggak bisa ditekuk.

"Oh. Mau, kayaknya. Tapi gue rada males ikut prosedur pendaftarannya. Mana pake _interview_ segala."

"Wah, gile, kepinteran tingkat tinggi nih. Kayaknya udah nyaris level olimpiade," gumam Renjun yang menguping sedari tadi.

Jaemin yang masih nyempil di sebelah Renjun, mengernyit. "Kok lo usil ke si Jeno sih? Ada klien yang suka? Atau... lo naksir dia?" bisik Jaemin jail.

Mata Renjun kontan melotot mendengar ucapan Jaemin. "Enak aja. Batu es gitu, bisa beku gue dicuekin. Cinta perlu kehangatan, tau!" semprot Renjun.

Jaemin cekikikan geli. "Sok tau ya lo, kayak pernah jatuh cinta aja."

Kontan tangan Renjun yang lincah menjambak rambut Jaemin.

"Eh, kutil kuda, bisa tenang nggak seeeeeeeehh?" kata Lucas.

"Yeeeee... suka-suka kita dong," balas Renjun dan Jaemin kompak, lalu tertawa berbarengan.

Sementara itu Jeno, Rocky, dan Samuel masih sibuk berdiskusi tentang kompetisi fisika, walaupun sebenarnya di antara mereka cuma Jeno yang mengerti apa itu fisika.

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Biarpun bunyi bel yang bernada lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai itu benar-benar bikin malu (bayangin apa kata sekolah sebelah), tapi bunyi bel itu tetep bikin seisi sekolah melek lagi. Apalagi Renjun. Akibat kehiperaktifannya, dia paling nggak tahan disuruh duduk diam.

"Lucas, buruan ikut gue."

"Iya, iya. Nggak sabaran amat sih." Dengan malas-malasan Lucas bangkit dari kursinya.

Renjun dan Lucas berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah taman di depan aula.

"Jalannya cepetan dikit dooong. Lelet banget sih, kayak orang kebelet pipis," sungut Renjun kesal sambil menyeret Lucas. Ini anak apa nggak bisa gesit semenit pun, ya?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di bangku besi di bawah pohon beringin. Napas Lucas tersengal-sengal akibat diseret-seret Renjun. Dasar tukang dandan. Giliran disuruh olahraga malesnya minta ampun.

"Oke, Lucas. Lo udah gila ya, naksir Jaemin?" cecar Renjun _to the point_.

"Yeee... kok malah dimarahin? Hak asasi dong, Njun, gue naksir Jaemin. Emang apa salahnya?"

Renjun geram dan mencubit tangan Lucas. "Iya, gue ngerti, tapi lo udah gila ya?" semprot Renjun lagi. "Dia kan sahabat kita."

Lucas mengangkat kedua tangannya. " _So_?"

" _So_ , gue nggak mau. Nggak mau. Titik. Berarti selama ini lo ada maksud terselubung dong deket-deket Jaemin? Berarti selama ini persahabatan kita nggak ikhlas dong? Berarti kalo kalian pacaran gue sendirian? Kambing congek? Nggak, nggak! Lagian masa sih Jaemin harus gue relain sama banci tampil kayak lo sih? Gue udah tau lo luar-dalem atas-bawah kanan-kiri, Luuucassss..."

"Yaaaa... Renjun. Bantuin dong. Lagian apa salahnya sih sahabat jadi pacar? Malah bagus, kan? Kita udah saling kenal. Pasti malah jadi tambah klop," Lucas maksa.

"Nggak. Ini udah nggak lucu lagi," Renjun berkeras.

"Lho, emang siapa yang ngelucu? Ini serius, Njun. Cinta itu serius. Sekalipun buat gue si petualang cinta," kata Lucas sok yakin.

"Tapi..."

"Tolong deh, Renjuniiiiii, masa orang laen lo bantuin gue nggak. Ya, Njun? Gue kasih upeti deeeeehh, lo mau apa aja, tinggal sebut."

Mendengar kata "upeti", Renjun langsung nyengir. "Hmm... kaos kaki garis-garis yang kemaren gue liat di _Sox World_. Tapi gue nggak janji lo pacaran lho. Gue cuma janji lo jadi lebih deket sama Jaemin. Gimana? Kalo mau lebih, lo usaha aja sendiri."

"Oke, siippp."

Setelah bersalaman ala penjabat dapat tander, mereka langsung menuju kantin. Wajah Jaemin pasti sudah membentuk seribu tekukkan, saking bete-nya ditinggal.

Benar saja. Di kantin Jaemin duduk di depan warung Mang Dep. Mukanya menekuk, bibirnya manyun, dan jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kesal. Saking kerasnya ketukan Jaemin, mangkuk bakso di depannya bergetar kecil terkena gempa bumi lokal.

"Bagus ya... main rahasia-rahasiaan? Dari mana lo? Ngaku!?" dampratnya judes.

"Nggg..." Lucas tergagap-gagap.

"Dari aula," sahut Renjun.

"Alasan?" cecar Jaemin.

"Lucas pengen _e'ek_. Tapi malu di WC depan, makanya di WC belakang aula."

Lucas melotot. Alasan apaan tuh? Bikin malu aja.

"Nah, lo ngapain? _E'ek_ juga?" desis Jaemin pelan.

"Ya nggak lah... kebetulan gue perlu ke WC juga. Ternyata WC-nya penuh, jadi gue kudu ngantre. Mana yang masuk kayaknya pada pipis seliter gitu..."

Sikut Lucas menghantam punggung Renjun. "Penjelasannya nggak perlu sedetail itu kali," umpatnya kesal.

"Oke, _reason accepted_. Tapi kalo rahasia-ra-ha-siaan lagi, gue bawa lo ke salon," ancam Jaemin.

"Kok ke salon?" Renjun dan Lucas berbarengan.

"Rambut lo pada mau gue botakin!"

"Yaa... jangan dong. Udah Hua Zhe Lei gini. Kalo botak pasaran bisa turun."

Renjun cekikikan melihat kepanikan Lucas.

"Jaem, Lucas bentar lagi pingsan, lho. Lo sama aja nyuruh dia disunat dua kali kalo harus ngerusak rambutnya," ucap Renjun sambil menahan tawa.

Jaemin mencibir. "Dasar banci tampil, nggak penting banget."

Lucas cuma manyun dan menatap Renjun sebal. Apa sih isinya kepala Renjun? Kok bisa-bisanya ngomongin orang lagi ngebom di WC? Sama kecengannya, lagi. Mendadak Lucas menyesal menceritakan rahasianya yang sudah disimpan bertahun-tahun itu. Dasar Renjun.

Semenit kemudian Lucas sudah sibuk meracik bumbu kuah baksonya. "Huh... hah... Mang Dep, ni sambel cabe rawitnya beli di neraka, ya? Pedes amattt..."

"Sori, permisi." Tiba-tiba pundak Lucas ditepuk seseorang.

Rupanya Jeno. Ia datang bersama Rocky dan Samuel.

"Eh... iya. Silakan, silakan. Nikmatilah hidangan bakso Mang Dep," cerocos Lucas kayak iklan. Sumpah malu-maluin. Padahal Lucas nyaris berhasil menyembuhkan penyakit latahnya.

Yang lain kontan cekikikan.

"Jen, lo jangan ngaget-ngagetin si Lucas. Tu anak rada jantungan," goda Rocky.

"Sialan lo,. Gue cuma beramah-tamah mempromosikan bakso Mang Dep yang tersohor di sekolah ini." Lucas makin ngelantur dan malu-maluin.

"Tapi bener lho, Jen, bakso di sini uenak buanget. Cobain deh. Iya kan, Jaem?" Renjun menimpali dengan sangat heroik.

"Iya, iya. Murah, lagi," sambung Jaemin. Nggak penting banget.

Jeno cuma senyam-senyum canggung. Gara-gara Jaemin kali ya? Cowok mana sih yang nggak gemetar diajak ngomong Jaemin. Rocky dan Samuel saja yang sudah hampir dua tahun sekelas masih tercengang-cengang.

"Iya deh, gue coba. _Thanks for the information_ , ya _guys_ ," jawabnya ramah, tetapi tetap dingiiiiinn.

Lalu mereka bertiga memesan bakso pada Mang Dep yang ternyata dari tadi ikut cekikikan. "Ternyata Mas Jeno grogian ya," celetuknya jail.

Jaemin, Renjun, dan Lucas duduk di kursi luar kios bakso Mang Dep. Ini tempat paling enak. Meski bagian dalam kios ada kipas angin, kalau kepedesan tetap aja gerah banget. Renjun dan Jaemin sibuk melahap baksonya sambil ber-huhah-huhah. Lucas menyeruput kuahnya sedikit-sedikit.

Ketiga cowok tadi duduk di bangku dalam. Mereka juga tampak sibuk melahap bakso. Karena jarak mereka dekat, Renjun bisa mendengar percakapan cowok-cowok itu dengan cukup jelas. Maklum, sudah terlatih saat menjalankan misi, jadi walaupun pelan tetap terdengar oleh kuping _Miss Cupid_.

"Lo nggak naksir si Jaemin itu, Jen? _Number one in school_ tuh," bisik Samuel pelan. Terlihat Rocky mengangguk sekilas.

Jaemin memang beruntung. Tiap cowok atau cewek pasti jatuh hati melihatnya. Renjun membuang napas.

"Kenapa, Njun?" tanya Jaemin heran.

"Nggak, nggak. Tadi ngisep udaranya kebanyakan," jawabnya asal, lalu buru-buru pasang kuping lagi.

"Jen, menurut lo gimana si Jaemin itu?" desak Samuel.

"Mnis," jawab Jeno pendek.

" _That's it_?" Rocky nggak puas. "Cuma Manis? Lo nggak naksir?"

Jeno menyuap baksonya bulat-bulat. "Ya, _that's it_. Naksir gimana, ngomong aja baru tadi," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh. Hihi, lucu juga si Jeno ini, kenapa nggak jawab dulu baru nyuap sih?

"Tapi ada kemungkinan naksir, kan? Dia kan ideal banget. Lagian lo kan udah ampir dua minggu lo di sekolah ini, masa nggak ada yang diincer?" korek Rocky.

Jeno mengangkat bahu. " _maybe_. Emang belum ada aja. Emangnya kenapa sih?"

Rocky dan Samuel mengangkat bahu bareng-bareng. "Lo normal, kan?"

Jeno melotot dan menonjok kedua temannya sekaligus. "Sialan lo pada!"

Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Renjun menyeruput es jeruknya. Kupingnya masih siaga menunggu percakapan selanjutnya. Dipikir-pikir, ngapain sih dia kurang kerjaan memata-matai Jeno? Yang jelas bukan karena dia naksir. Renjun penasaran aja. Kok orang satu ini lempeng banget, nggak akrab-akrab sama seisi kelas sih? Pemalu atau kuper?

"Jen, lo nggak minat ikutan klub?" tanya Samuel lagi. Rocky seperti biasa, mengangguk setuju.

"Pengen sih. _Actually_ , di sekolah lama gue di Amrik gue ikutan klub _soccer_ ," jawabnya. Bahasa korea-nya yang campur aduk membuat kalimatnya jadi kedengeran keren.

Dalam hati Renjun terheran-heran, benar apa nggak sih? Kok tampang Jeno kayak orang buta olahraga? Dia belum bisa buktiin, habis setiap jam pelajaran olahraga Jeno belum pernah ikut. Kakinya sakit, katanya.

"Oh ya?" respons Samuel antusias. "Posisi lo apa?"

"Kapten," jawab Jeno, melafalkannya dengan bunyi "kepten". Bule banget deh.

"Serius?" Samuel makin semangat. "Lo masuk tim kita deeeehhh..."

"Nggak bisa."

" _Why_?" kali ini Rocky angkat bicara.

"Kompetisi musim panas lalu kaki gue terkilir. Kata dokter, gue harus istirahat dua bulan."

Samuel terlihat kecewa. Niatnya punya pemain asing di liga SMA dua minggu lagi pupus.

"Berapa lama sisa waktu istirahat lo?" desak Rocky.

Jeno tampak berpikir. "Kurang-lebih satu minggu lagi."

Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir, karena mereka bertiga lalu kembali ke kelas sambil terus ngobrol. Mana mungkin Renjun nguntit di belakang.

"Njun, cabut yuk." Jaemin membuyarkan lamunan Renjun.

"Yuk."

Renjun tiba-tiba sadar Lucas sudah tidak ada di sana. "Mana si Lucas?"

"Udah kabur. Mau ke WC katanya."

.

.

 **K** RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG...

Telepon di rumah Jaemin berdering nyaring.

"Ya, halo?"

"Jaem, gue nih." Terdengar suara Renjun di seberang sana.

"Hoaaaahhmmm... oh lo, Njun. Apaan sih, siang bolong gini nelepon? Gue lagi tidur siang, tau."

"Yeee... hari Minggu dipake tidur. Gembrot lo ntar, tau rasa. Kalo sibuk diet gue juga yang susah. Masa lo yang diet gue ikutan nggak boleh makan," cerocos Renjun.

Jaemin terkekeh. "Iya, iya, cerewet. Ada apa?"

"Lo mau ikutan nggak sore ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Latihan jadi suporter tim sepak bola sekolah. Mereka kan mau ikutan liga."

"Kok suporter latihan?"

"Usulnya Bu Yoona tuh. kan kaptennya Rocky, jadi dia pengen dukungannya seheboh mungkin. Kita bakal latihan bikin ombak-ombak gitu deh. Sama yel-yel. Yuk, kelas kita wajib lho," Renjun menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

Jaemin memuntir-muntir kabel telepon. Sebenarnya hari ini dia mau berleha-leha sampai siang. Rese banget sih Bu Yoona. Ganggu hari libur orang aja.

"Yah... kalo gitu sih jawabannya musti iya dong," jawab Jaemin.

"Emang."

"Lucas ikut?"

"Ya ikut. Dia kan kegatelan. Biar latihan suporter doang, kan lumayan tuh buat banci tampil kayak dia. Biar cewek-cewek pada nempel kali," sungut Renjun.

Jaemin tertawa geli. "Dia tuh suporter sejati. Lagian lo sewot amat si Lucas doyan tampil gaya?"

"Tampil gaya? Tampil heboh kali. Eh, kok lo belain dia sih? Emang lo suka ya sama si Lucas?" pancing Renjun usil. Kali aja misinya langsung berhasil.

"HAH?" pekikan Jaemin bikin Renjun nyaris budek. "Kok lo nanyanya aneh gitu sih? Masa gue naksir Lucas? Lagian siapa yang belain? Lo ngaco banget sih, kayak baru kenal Lucas aja. Dia kan emang gitu bawaannya," cerocos Jaemin.

"Iyaaaa... iyaaaa... kan siapa tau. Iseng aja gue nanya. Jadi intinya lo nggak naksir Lucas, kan?"

"Renjun!"

"Iyaaa... iyaaa... ya udah. Jadi, lo jemput gue jam berapa?"

Jaemin melotot. "Kok gue yang jemput? Kan lo yang ngajak?"

Renjun cekikikan kayak kuntilanak. "Abis si Kuning dipake nge-date lagi sama Jisung. Gue sumpahin mogok!"

Jaemin menghela napas. Kelakuan. "Ya udah, jam setengah empat."

"Siiiipp. Udah ya? Mata nyokap gue udah mau keluar tuh, kebanyakan melototin gue. _Bye_."

Jaemin buru-buru lari ke kamarnya. Secepat kilat dia mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari lemari. Nggak boleh saltum, harus modis, harus keren. Jarang-jarang kegiatan sekolah bisa pakai baju bebas.

Akhirnya pilihan Jaemin jatuh pada _jins Levi's_ warna biru tua belel yang superhipster, _tank top_ putih bentuk _singlet_ yang lagi ngetren dengan gambar apel di tengahnya. Sepatu _sneakers_ -nya yang berwarna putih bersetrip hijau sudah nangkring di depan lemari.

Rupanya kegiatan Jaemin pilih-pilih baju cukup lama. Diliriknya jam dinding _biru_ yang menggantung. Sudah jam setengah tiga. Ia buru-buru mandi, dandan, dan melaju ke rumah Renjun dengan BMW putihnya.

Ponsel Jaemin berbunyi. "Halo?"

"Sampe mana nih, Jaem?" rupanya Renjun.

"Gue sebentar lagi nyampe di depan pager rumah lo. Itung mundur aja dari sepuluh," jawab Jaemin.

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu..." dengan tololnya Renjun nurut. "Mana?"

"Kan gue bilang itung mundur dari sepuluh. Gue nggak bilang sampe berapa, kan?" Jaemin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oke... min satu, min dua, min tiga..." lanjut Renjun.

"Bloon! Nih gue udah sampe!" Jaemin cekikikan mendengar kelakuan sobatnya.

Dilihatnya Renjun berlari-lari kecil menuju mobilnya. Renjun mengenakan _T_ - _shirt_ hijau, upeti dari Haechan. Celana jinsnya model kebanjiran dengan sepatu _boxing_ berwarna putih setrip hijau-hitam. Renjun itu memang _cute_ , kayak orang Jepang. Apalagi kalo lagi senyum, gingsulnya itu loh nggk nahan.

"Hehe... lo terlambat minus tiga detik," celetuknya begitu masuk mobil.

"Lol!"

"Dari salon, Jaem? Rambutnya rapi bener."

"Sirik. Rambut gue kan emang selalu indah," canda Jaemin sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu menjawil rambut Renjun. "Abis duduk dalam pesawat jet, Njun? Kok rambutnya berdiri semua?" balasnya.

Renjun ngakak. "Rambut gue kan selalu berdiri. Melambangkan kemerdekaan," jawabnya asal.

Jaemin kembali memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Lucas. Cowok itu dengan segala usaha juga minta dijemput. Kalau jalan sendiri naik bus takut keringetan katanya. Dasar.

Rumah Lucas lumayan jauh dari rumah Renjun, tapi memang searah menuju lapangan sekolah. Di depan pagar rumahnya Lucas tampak sudah nangkring dengan manis. Bibirnya komat-kamit kepanasan.

DIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

"Eh, copot, lepas, copot...!" jeritnya latah.

"Buruan naik," ledek Renjun sambil membukakan pintu belakang.

Dandanan Lucas heboh berat. Kaus kutung warna merah bertuliskan " _I'm the one you love_ " berwarna ungu tua. Celananya dong. Celana jins pipa ala Tao Ming Tse warna hitam, ikat pinggang paku-paku, dan... sepatu model Doc Mart. Rambutnya? Pakai bandana Tao Ming Tse juga. Ya ampuuuuuuunn...

Pertahanan Jaemin menahan tawa jebol. "Hahahha... lo mau kemana sih, Cas? Heboh banget. Pesta kostum?" jerit Jaemin histeris.

Yang disindir cuma mendelik.

"Kalo gue keren yang untung kan kalian-kalian juga," ucap Lucas akhirnya.

"Iya nih, Jaemin. Sirik aja kalo Lucas mau ikutan lomba mirip Tao Ming Tse," timpal Renjun ngakak nggak kalah geli. "Masa lo nggak sadar Lucas mirip banget Tao Ming Tse sih, Jaem? Lo nggak sadar Lucas keren banget?"

Lucas melotot galak. Katanya mau bantuin. Kok ekstrim gitu.

"Tao Ming Tse, mei youw la... hahahah!" Renjun lebih histeris lagi.

Lucas bersungut-sungut kesal. Dasar nggak setia kawan. "Udah diem! Gue turun nih!" rajuknya.

"Daaaaaaaaaahhh...!" Jaemin dan Renjun berbarengan bikin Lucas tambah kesel.

"Tuh si Jeno. Rajin juga tuh anak baru," tunjuk Lucas ke luar jendela.

"Hah, mana?" jawab Renjun ogah-ogahan.

Jaemin masih berkutat parkir paralel. Dia paling benci parkir paralel. Kayaknya Jaemin udah pernah nabrak lima kali waktu lagi parkir paralel.

"Tuh, tuh..." tunjuk Lucas lagi.

Renjun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Lucas. Dilihatnya Jeno dengan pakaian kasual sedang melangkah menuju stadion. Rambutnya tetap tersisir rapi seperti biasa. Kacamatanya juga bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"Lo berdua kenapa sih? Kan wajar banget Jeno disini. Pertama, dia anak kelas kita. Kedua, apa anehnya anak cowok main di stadion?" selidik Jaemin usul.

"Tau nih, Renjun."

"Yeee... kok gue sih?" Renjun sewot.

Jaemin cuma geleng-geleng melihat dua makhluk ajaib itu.

"Udah nih, parkirnya?" tanya Renjun saat mobil Jaemin benar-benar berhenti.

"Udah deh, nggak usah kurang ajar." Jaemin memasang kunci setir dan merapikan dandanannya lewat spion.

"Maksud Renjun, parkirnya kok nggak bunyi, Jaem? Tumben," sambung Lucas serasa dapat angin.

Jaemin melotot dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil diikuti Renjun dan Lucas.

Dari kejauhan Renjun masih bisa melihat sosok Jeno berjalan santai menuju lapangan. Dia terlihat berbeda dengan baju bebas. Celana jins gombrongnya terlihat begitu pas dengan _T_ - _shirt_ merah marun yang ia kenakan.

"Ternyata si Jeno modis juga ya, Njun?" ucap Jaemin seperti membaca pikiran Renjun.

Renjun mengangguk serius. Biarpun tidak melepas kacamatanya, Jeno tetap terlihat lain tanpa seragam sekolahnya.

"Yo, ampun deh. Jangan melongo gitu. Terpesona sih terpesona, kesambet baru tau!" Renjun menepuk tangan Lucas.

Pastinya Lucas bukan terpesona. Tapi waspada terhadap ancaman. Kayaknya Jeno berpotensi jadi saingan baru nih.

.

.

Di dalam arena sepak bola yang berbentuk stadion itu sudah penuh sesak. Sebagian besar bergaya pol-polan agar terlihat mencolok.

"Tau nggak lo? Ini kalo burung udah kayak musim kawin. Liatin aja pada heboh gini. Betina menarik perhatian sang jantan... kuurrr... kuurrrr..." celoteh Renjun sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Jeno yang ternyata duduk tiga baris di depannya. Dia terlihat asyik sendiri memandang ke arah lapangan. Pasti dia sendirian karena Obuet ikut main dalam tim dan Rocky belum datang. Atau mungkin dia melamun karena ingat masa jayanya waktu di Amrik. Segala kemungkinan itu mengusik pikiran Renjun yang selalu ingin tahu.

Jaemin mengoper selembar kertas berisi yel-yel pada Renjun. Di sudut kertas itu terlihat tulisan kecil " _Oleh : Mrs. Yoona_." Apa coba?

Renjun terbelalak. "Ih! Norak amat! Ini yel-yel apa puisi cinta?!" pekiknya.

Jaemin ikut-ikutan membaca isi kertas itu. "Ihhhhh!"

"Apaan sih?" Lucas merebut kertas yel dari tangan Jaemin. "Ih, siapa yang bikin nih?"

Renjun heran kenapa Bu Yoona tega bikin yel-yel separah ini.

Begini bunyinya :

" _Kami cinta Indonesia. Kami cinta SM HS. Yes! Yes! Horeeeeeeee..._ "

Segera setelah "hore", semua harus langsung membuat ombak manusia seperti di TV.

"Kok si Jeno bawa gembolan sih? Dia mau ikut main kali ya?" ucap Jaemin sambil dengan anggun—seperti biasa—menyibakkan poni depanya.

"Nggak mungkin," jawaban Renjun terdengar pasti, ia masih ingat obrolan tiga cowok itu tentang kaki Jeno yang terkilir.

"Tuh, buktinya dia duduk di kursi penonton kayak kita," tunjuk Renjun.

"Iya sih... tapi kali aja dia cadangan," Jaemin masih ngotot.

"Den, di mana-mana cadangan duduknya juga bareng tim yang lain di lapangan. Masa di kursi penonton? Kayak lagi nyamar aja. David Beckham iya nyamar, nah Jeno?" Renjun merepet dengan tampang sok jenius.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Bu Yoona melangkah dengan gaya _Miss World_ ke depan tribun. Tangannya memegang tongkat konduktor paduan suara. Gayanya pol abis.

"Busyet, dikira kita mau paduan suara buat _world choir_ , kali ya?" bisik Renjun ke kuping Jaemin.

"Hihihi... gue rasa ini yel-yel berirama klasik. Aliran _Pavarotti_ gitu."

"Heh lo berdua! Mending pada diem deh, ntar dibikin malu lagi kayak si Renjun. Di depan kelas lumayan, nah ini di depan stadion. Gosipnya bisa nyampe satu kelurahan." Lucas menyikut Jaemin dan Renjun. Ini anak memang kadang suka hiperbolis.

Terlihat Bu Yoona memegang pengeras suara alias toa dan siap-siap berkoar.

"Anak-anakku sekalian..." mulainya dengan suara menggelegar. "Seperti kalian tahu, minggu depan tim kita akan ikut liga SMA. Untuk mendukung mereka, kita pun harus berlatih menjadi suporter yang baik agar mereka bersemangat."

Suara Bu Yoona berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara. Semangat apa ngajak berantem sih sebenarnya?

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah tau teksnya?"

"SUDAH, BU..." jawab anak-anak serempak.

Akhirnya, dengan segala daya dan upaya mereka berlatih gerakan-gerakan ajaib yang diminta Bu Yoona. Bagaimanapun juga, ini toh untuk tim sekolah mereka juga.

Latihan suporter tersebut berlangsung kira-kira satu jam. Bibir mereka nyaris bengkak permanen akibat terlalu sering teriak-teriak.

"Duh, bibir gue perih nih. Jontor, lagi," keluh Renjun sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Bagus, kan, kayak Angelina Jolie," sahut Jaemin nggak penting. Angelina Jolie apaan, kayak kesengat tawon iya. Bengkak gini.

"Yo, bibir lo aman-aman aja?" Renjun melirik bibir Lucas. Yang punya bibir malah sibuk sok ngulum-ngulum bibir.

"Oi! Gue pengen liat bibir lo." Jari telunjuk Renjun menusuk pinggang Lucas.

"Auwwwwww..."

"Ahahaha-hahahah... bibir paling parah. Parah!" Renjun tergelak geli melihat bibir Lucas yang manyun gede banget kayak baru ditonjok Mike Tyson.

"Tuh, kan... udah liat malah dihina," rajuk Lucas pasrah.

Dengan bibir manyun semua ketiganya menuju mobil Jaemin. Mereka mau buru-buru pulang sebelum Bu Yoona tiba-tiba dapat ide gila yang lain lagi. Ih, _no way_. _Nehi_.

" _Coffee Bean_ , yuk?" ajak Jaemin. Ia memasukkan kunci kontak mobil. Hari ini memang cerah banget, rugi kalau langsung pulang. Apalagi salah satu hobi Jaemin memang nongkrong di kafe.

"Yah... sayang banget, Jaem. Hari ini _budget_ gue cuma cukup buat beli batagor." Renjun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribuan dari kantongnya.

"Gue lupa bawa dompet. Lagian gue lagi nabung," sambung Lucas.

"Buat kawin lari?" tanya Renjun jail.

"Ya udah, ya udah. Gue yang bayar, gimana? Tapi gue yang order. Kalian tinggal pasrah doang. Oke, nggak?" tawar Jaemin bagai hujan di musim kemarau buat kedua temannya.

Kepala cepak Renjun dan kepala berambut Hua Zhe Lei Lucas mengangguk bareng.

"Tapi pasti ntar gue ganti uang lo, Jaem. Atau gue traktir lo balik bulan depan. Beneran deh, gue traktir lo bulan depan. Beneran deh, gue lupa bawa dompet. Bukannya gue lagi nggak punya uang lho." Mati-matian Lucas ngeles. Gila apa, kepergok bokek di depan kecengan?

Renjun melirik sambil cekikikan.

"Nyantai aja, lagi, Cas. Lo kok panik gitu sih? Emangnya kalo lo lagi nggak punya duit kenapa?" Jaemin menghidupkan mesin dan berusaha keluar dari posisi parkir paralelnya.

" _Here we go again_..." Renjun memasang sabuk pengamannya, lalu bersandar tegang.

Lucas yang panik langsung ikut tegang.

"Huh! Mana sih orangnya? Kok belum balik? Susah, kan, ngeluarin mobilnya," rutuk Jaemin putus asa. _Jeep double cabin_ di depannya benar-benar mepet. Buat orang normal jarak segitu masih bisa maju-mundur keluar dari parkir. Tapi Jaemin? Boro-boro maju-mundur, nginjek gas aja nggak berani.

"Mana bannya gede-gede, lagi. Mobil gue bisa gepeng," lanjutnya sambil tetap tidak tega menginjak gas. "Ada yang mau ngeluarin, nggak?" ia menawarkan pada kedua penumpangnya.

"Nggak deh, kalo nabrak ntar gue yang disemprot, lagi. Mana tu mobil serem gitu. Yang punya kayaknya lebih serem lagi," tolak Renjun.

Jaemin menoleh pada Lucas.

"Jaem, lo bukannya tau kendaraan paling canggih yang bisa gue setir baru sampe tahap motor bebek? Itu aja sering kecebur got."

"Gimana lo mau ngajak Jaemin kencan... auw!" pekik Renjun waktu Lucas menjewer kupingnya. Renjun menyipitkan mata ketika di kaca spion dilihatnya Jeno datang ke arah mereka.

"Ada Jeno tuh."

"Terus kenapa? Lo naksir dia, Njun? Kok tau aja dia dateng?" selidik Jaemin.

"Yeee... curigaan aja. Gue kan berusaha cari bala bantuan. Lo minta aja dia ngeluarin mobil ini. Masa dia nggak bisa nyetir sih? Atau minta tolong aja dia dorongin tu mobil gajah, masa nggak kuat. Lagian kan ada Lucas." Ada-ada saja ide Renjun waktu lagi mepet begini.

Emang dasar anak ajaib, waktu Jeno sampai, dengan cuek Renjun membuka jendela dan melongok keluar.

"Jen! Jen-Jen! Hei,!" panggilnya setengah berteriak.

Jeno menoleh ke arah Renjun dan melempar senyum misteriusnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeno sopan sambil menghampiri Renjun. Gayanya ya biasa, _cool and confident_.

Dalam hati Renjun bertanya-tanya usil. Jeno sebenarnya emang ramah dan _cool_ atau jaim sih? Jadi orang kok tenang bener.

"Jen, tolongin kita-kita dooongg," rengeknya nggak tahu malu. Jelas-jelas mereka nggak akrab bicaranya sok manja gitu. Genit.

"Mogok?" tanya Jeno simpatik.

"Bukan. Hehee... nggak biasa parkir paralel. Nggg... nggak bisa keluar. Dia lho, dia," jelas Renjun sambil menunjuk Jaemin yang merengut.

Renjun menggaruk kepala. "Jadi, bisa keluarin mobil ini atau dorong mobil gajah itu biar menjauh?" pintanya dengan sangat malu. Hari gini masa Jaemin nggak becus parkir paralel. Dasar SIM tembak.

Jeno mengulum senyum. "Bisa," jawabnya santai.

Renjun memekik kegirangan. _Coffee Bean_ , _here we come_!

"Eh, Jen... perlu gue bantuin dorong?" tanya Renjun antusias dan langsung melompat turun dari mobil.

"Nggak usah, lo duduk di mobil aja."

Dengan santai Jeno berjalan ke arah mobil raksasa itu.

"Wah, turunan _Hercules_ nih. Dorong mobil segede mushola sendirian," celetuk Renjun takjub melihat Jeno berjalan menuju Jeep itu dengan heroik. Tapi... tapi... lho? Lho?

Pip, pip. Jeno mengarahkan _remote_ kunci ke arah mobil itu. tangannya bersiap meraih handel pintu.

"Sori banget ya, jadi ngalangin jalan," ujarnya kalem sambil mengangguk berpamitan.

Trio di mobil Jaemin cuma bisa melongo menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Nggak nyangka, Jeno si kalem mobilnya sangar banget.

Jeno menstarter mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran. Tampangnya jadi sedikit beda di belakang kemudi mobil macho itu. Keren.

"Nggak nyangka gue, dia bawa mobil begituan," celetuk Jaemin.

Renjun manggut-manggut setuju. "Iya. Gue pikir paling sangar mobilnya van doang."

"Itu sih di mana sangarnya? Mobil keluarga sih iya."

Renjun yang memang buta mobil cuma cengegesan.

"Akhirnya..." Dengan lega Jaemin menginjak gas dan maju dengan lancar.

"Emang dasar nggak pro. Masa ada orang nyetir nggak bisa parkir," ledek Renjun.

"Khusus parkir paralel doang! Parkir normal gue bisa, lagi!" balas Jaemin ketus.

.

.

 **S** ETUMPUK bendera warna-warni dan spanduk raksasa tergeletak di atas meja Renjun. Sore ini hari H-nya liga SMA yang bikin heboh itu. Sialnya, Renjun dapat tugas jadi koordinator suporter kelas mereka.

"Gila, kenapa musti gue, coba? Emang gue ada tampang suporter sejati? Emang gue punya tampang maniak bola? Mana ni bendera bau, lagi. Bekas kali!" Mulut kecil Renjun merepet persis petasan banting. Berisik banget. Rambut cepaknya jadi kusut karena keseringan digaruk-garuk pake tangan dibantu dengan tenaga dalam.

Lucas buru-buru ambil tindakan bantu-bantu Renjun, sebelum mejanya yang nempel sama meja Renjun ikut diobrak-abrik.

"Den, jangan ngamuk gitu dong. Sini, sini gue bantuin. Lagian ada untungnya lho dapet kepercayaan gini..." ujar Lucas sok bijak. Tangannya sibuk memilah bendera-bendera kecil untuk dibagi-bagikan.

Renjun melotot sampai matanya jadi gede banget. "APA? Ayo sebutin satu keuntungannya... SEBUTIN!"

Lucas jadi gelagapan. "Em... anu... untungnya... untungnya... satu ya?"

"Apa hayo, apa?" cecar Renjun rese.

"Yeee... kok jadi marah sih? Kan gue cuma berusaha menghibur."

Bibir Renjun makin manyun. Tangannya kembali sibuk mengobrak-abrik bendera-bendera suporter yang menggunung di mejanya.

Jaemin akhirnya datang sambil melenggang santai. Dia tampak bingung melihat Renjun dan Lucas sibuk dengan setumpuk kain warna-warni di depan mereka.

"Woi! Pada ngapain sih? Sumbangan buat korban banjir ya?" tanya Jaemin polos dengan suaranya seperti biasa, lembut dan mendayu-dayu. Tapi kalimatnya bikin Renjun dan Lucas melongo.

"Hah? Pertanyaannya ada yang lebih intelek nggak? Masa iya kain-kain nggak jelas bentuknya gini buat korban banjir? Mau buat apaan? Ngepel?" Renjun darah tinggi. Lucas yang sesak napas mencium bau tumpukan kain di depannya sudah nggak bisa ngomong lagi, cuma bisa mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Lho, kok jadi darah tinggi gitu? Gue kan cuma nanya. Lagian ini apaan sih?"

"Bu Yoona, wali kelas kebanggaan kita itu, tiba-tiba memercayakan tugas mulia ini ke gue. Ternyata hukuman gara-gara gue terlambat belum berakhir," keluh Renjun panjang-lebar.

"Tugas mulia apa?" Jaemin masih belum mengerti juga.

"Jadi koordinator suporter kita yang heboh itu," jawab Renjun putus asa. "Lo nggak ada niat bantuin kita, Jaem? Cuma mau nonton doang?" tanyanya lemas.

Jaemin meletakkan tas di bangku Lucas dan langsung ikut sibuk sebelum rambut Renjun tambah jigrak karena meledak marah.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan lain ikut membantu.

"J-Jeno...?" saking kagetnya, Renjun cuma bisa bilang begitu, mirip adegan sinetron. Norak banget.

"Kalo bertiga doang, kapan beresnya?" jawab Jeno pendek dan terus bekerja sambil diam.

Pekerjaan memilah-milah bendera berlangsung hening. Renjun yang paling nggak bisa diam mulai jebol pertahanannya. Kalau semua pada ikut diam gara-gara Jeno, bisa-bisa jadi bisu beneran.

"Jen, mobil lo gede banget ya? Nggak berat tuh?" Renjun memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang sangat tidak penting. Memangnya mobil buat diangkat-angkat, apa?

"Nggak berat kok, mobil gede gitu enak, mantep. Tapi gue lebih suka kalo setirnya agak berat," jawab Jeno sambil terus menatap bendera-bendera di tangannya dari balik kacamatanya.

"Kok gitu?" Jaemin ikut nimbrung.

"Kalo buat gue, mobil _Jeep_ gitu lebih enak sedikit berat. Biar nggak oleng."

"Lo suka _Jeep_ ya?" tanya Renjun masih penasaran.

Jeno mengangguk. "Gue suka banget _offroad_ ," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tampak senang dengan pertanyaan Renjun.

Hah? _Offroad_? Renjun terkaget-kaget dalam hati. Si pendiam satu ini penuh kejutan juga. Pemain sepak bola, _offroader_. Renjun jadi mulai kagum sama Jeno. Tanpa sadar pipi Renjun bersemu merah. Aduuuhhh... kok jadi kagum sama Jeno? Masa naksir sih? Renjun menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Njun, Njun... lo kenapa? Pusing ya? Pusing?" Lucas panik melihat Renjun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lo mau gue anter ke UKS? Lo kebanyakan nunduk kali, Njun."

Duh, Jeno ikut-ikutan, lagi. Renjun geleng-geleng tambah kenceng. Jelek banget. Mana muka Jeno deket banget, lagi. Wuih... sepasang mata di balik kacamata minusnya ternyata keren juga. Mampus gue, masa sih gue beneran naksir Jeno? Ucap Renjun dalam hati.

Jaemin mengguncang-guncang bahu Renjun tiba-tiba, _ngeh_ kalau Renjun mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Hehehe.

"Lo kenapa sih?"

Renjun tersadar dan langsung malu. "Ah... eh... nggak, nggak. Gue nggak pa-pa. Tau-tau gue kayak terbayang-bayang lagunya Maroon 5, _This Love_. Tau, kan... _This love_.." begitu sadar Renjun jadi tolol dan nyanyi Maroon 5 sambil cengengesan.

Jaemin menatap Renjun curiga. "Lo kebayang Maroon 5 atau _house music_? Kok gedek-gedek gitu, kayak orang _tripping_ ," selidiknya.

Jeno dan Lucas cengengesan bingung. Aneh banget sih.

Mereka mulai sibuk lagi. Tapi sekarang benar-benar dalam diam. Yang lain diam kebingungan, Renjun diam melamun. Wah, kayaknya dia bener-bener suka.

Ah, kenapa musti Jeno sih? Cowok gagu gitu sama orang. Mana mungkin gue yang nyatain duluan? Lagian PDKT-nya mau sampe kapan? Mending kalo dia juga suka sama gue. Orang dia baik banget sama semua orang. Ramah sama semua orang, biarpun dengan gayanya yang dingin itu. Terus, siapa tahu dia udah punya pacar. Ah, pendiam begitu mana mau pacaran? Lupain aja deh, Renjun ngedumel bimbang dalam hati.

Renjun membalas tatapan Lucas yang dari tadi melirik ke arahnya. Lucas mendelik-delik memberi kode "lo kenapa sih?"

"Beressss..." Sambil merentangkan tangannya Renjun berteriak lega.

"Busyeeetttttttttt, tangan gue bau banget. Gue cuci tangan dulu, ya," Lucas melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Iya nih, bau banget. Gue juga ah." Jaemin ikut-ikutan.

"Kayaknya kalian musti lari deh. Bentar lagi Pak Baekhyun masuk," Renjun mengingatkan sambil memasukkan bendera-bendera tadi ke kardus mie instan.

"Lo nggak cuci tangan?" tanya Jeno.

"Nggak ah. Males gue. Ntar aja kalo gue udah megang bendera-bendera bau ini sepuluh kali, baru gue cuci tangan," jawab Renjun asal.

Jeno nyengir. Dasar gokil. "Ya udah, gue balik ke bangku gue dulu," katanya sambil melengang pergi.

"Thanks ya, Jen..." Renjun melambaikan tangan lemas. Jantungnya sudah normal kembali. Pasti tadi cuma karena muka Jeno terlalu dekat, dan cowok itu ngomongin hal-hal keren yang bisa bikin orang berimajinasi yang keren-keren pula.

"Fiuuuuhh... ternyata tadi perasaan doang." Renjun membuang napas lega.

TBC

Ngehh kepanjangan post nih. Chap depan gue pendekin lagi deh.. asli khilaf gue

Btw gue update ini khusus buat anak SMA yang hari ini udahan UN :v gue sih udah dari minggu kemarin.. so, selamet ye udah selese. Moga nilai kita-kita bagus bagus deh.. dan buat adek adek kelas, selamat bersekolah dengan setumpuk pelajaran lagi hahaha 😂

Masih minat lanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

**MR Cupid**

 **Pair: Jeno/Renjun, Jeno/Jaemin, Lucas/Jaemin, Lucas/Renjun**

 **Cerita ini bukan saya punya, saya hanya remake milik kak MIA ARSJAD degan judul yang sama. Dan ini YAOI, OOC, yang tidak srek sama karakter Renjun-Jaemin yang ketuker, sorry…. Aku cuman mau bikin karakter Renjun yang lebih fresh gitu, enggk itu-itu melulu.. Dan Jaemin, soalnya dia manis kalo lagi kalem hehehehe.. sebenarnya ini mau aku bikin Haechan-Mark-Renjun-Jeno, tapi enggk jadi deh. Lagi kangen Jaemin, jadi buat obat rindu aja :D**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Stadion Gelora Muda yang jadi tempat terselenggaranya liga SMA sudah penuh sesak dengan para penonton yang sebagian besar siswa sekolah yang bertanding. Suporter SM HIGHSCHOOL berkumpul di satu sisi lapangan. Mereka sudah memegang bendera yang dibagikan Renjun tadi siang. Hari ini SM HIGHSCHOOL akan melawan JYP HIGHSCHOOL.

Suara penonton terdengar riuh rendah. Kompetisi liga SMA kali ini dimeriahkan penampilan _marching_ band sekolah masing-masing. Di tengah kumpulan _colour guard_ alias pemain bendera tim _marching_ band SM HIGHSCHOOL, terlihat Koeun, cewek paling centil satu sekolah, berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh. Dandanannya menor berat kayak lenong. Rupanya itu yang bikin penonton heboh. Koeun lebih mirip maskot daripada _colour guard_.

"Njun, si Koeun pake doping kali ya?" ujar Jaemin geli sambil memandang Koeun.

"Gue rasa dia sebentar lagi ngejungkel. Gila apa, sepatu bot gitu dipake jejingkrakan kayak monyet lepas dari kebun binatang." Renjun cekikikan.

"DOR!"

"Luucasssss..." Jaemin mengelus dadanya kaget. Ini anak kurang kerjaan amat.

"Gimana, gimana?" Lucas memaksa duduk di antara Renjun dan Jaemin. Tangan kirinya menenteng sekantong plastik camilan.

"Lo mau nonton bioskop apa mau nonton bola sih? Aduuuhhh... lo jangan nyempil gini dooongg. Pantat gede... uh... sempit, tau!" Renjun ngomel-ngomel.

"Aduuuuhh... panasnyaaa?" Lucas mengipas-ngipas dengan tangannya.

"Iya lah, namanya juga stadion bola. Lo kira mal, dingin?" Renjun mencubit pinggang Lucas.

"ADUUUUUHHH!"

Jaemin juga ikut-ikutan sibuk kipas-kipas. Rambutnya di kuncir atas mirip cecep, panjang sih sampe bisa di kuncir tuh rambut cowok satu, karena gerah.

"Ini, lagi ikut-ikutan. Lo berdua tari kipas aja gih. Hehehe..." Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mendadak tampangnya berubah jail.

"Eh tau nggak, setelah gue liat-liat ya..." Renjun mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Renjun, _please_..." Lucas menatap memelas. Anak ini pasti mau ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh.

"Kayaknya lo berdua..."

"Bakpao isi kacang ijo!" pekik Lucas mendadak.

Jaemin dan Renjun melotot heran.

"Gue suka banget bakpao isi kacang ijo. Lo suka nggak, Jaem? Ntar gue beliin deh." Keringat sebesar butiran jagung meluncur di dahi Lucas. Kenapa juga otaknya cuma bisa menemukan kata bakpao isi kacang ijo di saat genting seperti tadi.

Kali ini Jaemin yang mendelik. "Lo kenapa sih? Eh, tadi lo mau ngomong apaan, Njun? Kita berdua kenapa?"

"Iya, tadi gue mau bilang, kayaknya lo berdua..."

"Dodol duren juga gue suka!" pekik Lucas lagi.

"Lucas! Lo kenapa sih? Nggak penting banget deh. Renjun kan mau ngomong. Jangan dipotong-potong gitu dong! Kan jadi nggak jelas. Lo mau ngomong apaan tadi, Njun? Awas aja ya kalo lo motong lagi. Mau lo doyan bakpao kek, dodol kek, gue nggak peduli," ultimatum Jaemin galak.

Lucas langsung bungkam. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug nggak keruan. Matanya berkedip heboh memberi kode pada Renjun supaya jangan ngomong aneh-aneh.

Renjun tersenyum jail. Menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Menurut gue, kayaknya lo berdua boleh juga sekali-sekali nyobain makan di warung bubur ayam yang baru di deket rumah gue. Enak banget deh," katanya sambil cengar-cengir ke arah Lucas yang kelihatan nyaris pingsan waktu denger kalimat Renjun yang sama sekali jauh dari bayangan. "Kok lo kaget gitu, Cas?"

"Apa hubungannya sama kita berdua yang sama-sama sibuk kipas-kipas?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu. "Nggak ada," jawabnya cuek.

"Nggak ada?!"

"Lho, emangnya wajib ada hubungannya?"

Lucas langsung lemas. Dasar jail!

.

Dua tim yang akan bertanding sudah tampak di lapangan. Mereka berbaris dan berfoto bersama terlebih dulu. Lalu mereka bersalaman. Selanjutnya kapten masing-masing tim maju dan wasit melempar koin menentukan bola pertama.

Tapi kok... lho.. lho? Ada yang aneh deh. Itu kan bukan Rocky. Renjun menyipitkan mata. Ia yakin itu bukan Rocky.

"Jaem, lo liat deh. Itu bukan Rocky, kan?" Renjun menyikut pinggang Jaemin.

Jaemin ikut-ikutan menyipitkan mata. "Cas, liat, Cas. Rocky bukan sih?"

Lucas juga ikut-ikutan. "Iya tuh, bukan Rocky. Siapa sih?"

Sepertinya supporter SM Highschool mulai sadar kapten tim mereka bukan Rocky. Suara gaduh penonton membahana. Semua penasaran siapa cowok berambut lurus belah tengah dan berkulit putih yang mirip tokoh komik-komik Jepang itu.

Di tengah suara keheranan penonton, tiba-tiba pengeras suara berbunyi.

"Perhatian. Kami ingin mengumumkan, karena Rocky Kim, kapten tim SM Highschool mengalami cedera saat latihan, maka kapten tim SM Highcshool digantikan oleh Lee Jeno. Terima kasih." Pengumuman singkat dari Pak Chanyeol, pelatih tim sekolah, cukup dahsyat dan langsung membuat gempar.

"HAH? Jeno? Jeno si pendiam?" jerit Renjun.

"Yang bener?" Jaemin kaget setengah mati.

"Tuh, kan. Bener dugaan gue. Anak baru itu pasti nyembunyiin sesuatu. Sok jaim doang."

Renjun memandang cowok keren di lapangan itu. Masa iya itu si Jeno? Biasanya Jeno tidak pernah lepas dari kacamatanya. Rambutnya selalu tersisir rapi ke belakang. Sekarang kacamatanya entah ke mana, rambutnya menjuntai di dahi. Ini sih kayak Clark Kent di Superman. Dari cowok pemalu berkacamata tahu-tahu jadi jagoan. Untung aja Jeno nggak pakai kolor di luar kayak Superman, hehe.

Tapi serius, pemandangan ini benar-benar bikin seisi lapangan melotot. Siapa cowok keren yang tiba-tiba nongol jadi kapten itu? Cewek-cewek histeris dapat incaran baru. Jeno _is totally different_ , tiba-tiba jadi selebriti. Renjun merasakan dadanya berdesir lagi.

Hah, nggak bisa, nggak bisa. Ini penipuan namanya. Dasar cowok sok jaim. Masa gue naksir lagi gara-gara dia melepas kacamata? _No way_. Tadi emang cuma sugesti. Nggak banget deh naksir cowok _split personality_ gitu, umpat Renjun dalam hati. Apa maksudnya coba, pura-pura jaim pakai kedok pemalu kayak gitu?

Pertandingan berjalan seru. Ternyata si Jeno canggih juga. Permainannya benar-benar lihai. Kaki terkilir yang dibicarakannya di kantin tak terlihat bekasnya sama sekali. Dia terlihat lincah berlari ke sana-sini. Poninya melambai-lambai tertiup angin waktu dia berlari, sesekali jatuh di dahi. Cewek-cewek histeris melihat idola baru mereka beraksi.

"Aihhhh... gileeeee. Nggak nyangka gue. Keren abiiiiiisssssss," jerit seorang cewek histeris sambil melambai-lambaikan benderanya.

"Iya, ya. Jeno kok beda banget," suara Jaemin yang lembut menimpali hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa, Jaem?"

"Jeno keren," ucapnya lebih keras.

Renjun menautkan alisnya sambil merengut.

"Kok lo bukannya seneng sih? Kan tambah satu lagi cowok keren di kelas kita." Jaemin terheran-heran melihat reaksi Renjun.

"Sebel aja. Apa maksudnya coba, tampil kayak cowok pemula tiap hari? Ini penipuan namanya!" sungutnya.

"Malu kali," celetuk Lucas.

"Malu kenapa? Keren kok malu."

"Ya malu aja. Mana gue tau kenapa? Kan gue bilang kali aja dia malu. Bisa aja kan cakep-cakep dia bolot misalnya?"

"Itu sih maunya lo, dasar sirik," timpal Jaemin. Lucas langsung ciut. Kok kecengannya itu sadis banget.

"Uh, emang artis," sungut Renjun.

"Kok sewot sih, Njun?" Jaemin ikut-ikutan jadi pembela Jeno.

"Besok dunia pasti kebalik," ucap Renjun.

Jaemin dan Lucas berpandang-pandangan. "Maksud lo?"

Renjun diam tak menjawab. Dia kembali sibuk berkonsentrasi pada pergumulan di lapangan. Jeno masih lincah berlari-lari. Tampaknya tim sekolah mereka bakal menang. Dilihatnya Rocky dengan tangan di- _gips_ duduk di kursi cadangan sambil melompat-lompat girang.

"Kami cinta Korea Selatan, kami cinta SM HS. Yes! Yes! Horeeeee..."

Riuh rendah yel-yel suporter membakar semangat seluruh anggota tim. Bendera-bendera bau yang sempat bikin hidung Renjun bengek berkibar-kibar di tangan para suporter.

"Nggak sia-sia gue ngerapiin bendera-bendera itu," Renjun nyengir bangga.

Pertandingan makin seru. Waktu tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan abis-abisan SM Highschool mengalahkan lawannya 3-1. Suporter SM Highschool langsung berteriak girang. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama Jeno yang dianggap sukses membawa timnya pada kemenangan. Sepertinya Jeno bakal jadi _the next idol_ nih.

.

.

 **P** EMANDANGAN di kelas hari ini asli bikin melongo. Meja Jeno penuh sesak sama cewek-cewek sekelas dan entah dari mana lagi. Eit, si Koeun Heboh juga ada. Busyet, dandanannya menor amat. Belum lagi Yeri, model lokal yang baru merintis karier di seputar Seoul. Ih, Nig Nig juga ada. Ning Ning salah satu cewek terpopuler di sekolah. Wajahnya imut dengan rambut kriwil ala mie ayam, bibir mungilnya terlihat bergerak-gerak manja. Jeno yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tampak senyam-senyum, berusaha ramah pada semuanya. Gila juga cowok ini, jaim-jaim ternyata tebar pesona. Yang untung Rocky dan Samuel. Mereka dengan pede ikut-ikutan meladeni cewek-cewek itu.

"Gile lu, Jen. Untung banget dong ya, tangan gue patah. Kalo nggak lo mana mau main buat tim kita. Daaaaaaaann... lo nggak bakalan tenar mendadak gini," ujar Rocky, merasa berjasa besar atas rezeki berlimpah itu.

"Iiiihhh... Jeno lebih keren daripada lo, lagi," Koeun bergenit ria.

"Sialan. Kalo bukan gue yang jadi _partner_ latihannya tiap sore, kakinya pasti belom sembuh, bawel!" Rocky nggak rela disebut kalah keren.

"Emang kaki lo kenapa sih, Jeno?" tanya Jimin dengan suara manjanya.

"Ummm... _my legs_ , kaki... kaki... gue terkilir. Dulu. _Few months ago_ ," Jeno tergagap-gagap.

"Jen, lo musti membiasakan diri. Masa grogi gitu. Mau gue latih mental?" Samuel ngakak melihat Jeno gugup. Dilihatnya dahi Jeno mulai berkeringat. Keringat dingin. Tapi anak itu masih senyam-senyum.

Renjun melangkah melewati kerumunan itu.

"Pagi, Njun," sapa Jeno sambil melambai sekilas dari mejanya.

"Pagi. Sibuk nih. Perlu bolpoin tambahan nggak?" ucap Renjun jail sambil berlalu.

Wajah Jeno yang berharap diselamatkan Renjun langsung berubah memelas.

"Cas, cuma ngeliatin? Nggak ikutan?" goda Renjun.

Lucas tampak geram melihat cewek-cewek genit itu. Gila, bisa-bisanya mereka bela-belain berkerumun di kelas ini cuma demi seorang Jeno yang biasa-biasa aja. Jelas-jelas Jeno nggak sekeren dia. Nggak semodis dia. Pokoknya menurut Lucas, Jeno bukan tipe cowok idola. Kenapa sih cewek-cewek jadi menggila cuma gara-gara anak baru itu mendadak lepas kacamata?

"Biarin lah. Cewek-cewek itu nggak penting. Yang penting buat gue sekarang cuma Jaemin. Pamor gue turun juga nggak papa. Maklumlah, kalo liat barang baru orang emang suka kalap. Apalagi cewek," keluhnya sambil menghibur diri sendiri.

"Hehehhe... cinta mati, Cas? Lo yakin banget sih Jaemin nggak suka sama Jeno? Lo kan liat sendiri, kemaren dia juga ikut melongo sambil ngiler."

"Yaaahhh... lo kok gitu siihh? Renjunyyyyyyyy... _lo my only hope_ , tau!" rengeknya putus asa.

"Kan waktu itu gue udah bilang nggak janji." Renjun memasukkan tangan ke dalam laci meja, merogoh tempat pensil dan binder yang selalu ia tinggal di sekolah.

"Hah? Apaan nih?" Ditariknya lima amplop dari dalam lacinya.

"Tagihan, kali. Lo banyak utang ya?"

"Enak aja." Dibukanya amplop-amplop itu satu per satu. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa? Beneran tagihan?"

"Nih, baca semua. Jeno udah benar-benar jadi saingan lo tuh!" Renjun menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu.

Mata Lucas hampir mencelat keluar membaca kertas-kertas yang disodorkan Renjun.

"Gila! Bener-bener gila," gerutunya dengan nada iri.

Kertas-kertas itu berisi orderan buat Renjun. Biasa, orderan buat _Miss Cupid_. Yang bikin melotot, lima-limanya minta dicomblangin sama... JENO! Gila apa? Sekali datang lima orderan untuk satu orang yang sama.

Lucas mengembalikan semua kertas tersebut pada Renjun. "Lo pilih yang mana?" tanya Lucas penasaran.

"Nggak ada!" Renjun membaca nama pengirimnya satu per satu. Seolhyun, Nari, Hana, Konan, Somi. Semuanya cewek biasa-biasa aja. Maksudnya, nggak terlalu menonjol. Tapi bukannya jelek. Nggak mungkin memilih, soalnya itu sama aja pilih kasih. Lagian kansnya kecil. Cewek-cewek lain, termasuk cewek-cewek top sekolah pada heboh dan dengan pede usaha sendiri. Mana mungkin Renjun terima order dari salah satu pengirim surat? Salah-salah jadi kerja rodi. Lagian, siapa tahu Jeno suka sama salah satu cewek cantik nan modis itu. Lima cewek ini? Buktinya mereka sendiri aja nggak pede ikut nimbrung. Mustahil. Dia nggak bisa menerima satu pun. Dia nggak boleh pilih kasih. Apalagi dia nggak tahu pasti surat siapa yang datang duluan. Yang jelas, dilihat dari sudut mana pun kansnya benar-benar kecil.

"Kok?"

"Lucas, lo pikir gue dukun? Gue mak comblang profesional. Nggak pake jampi-jampi. Gue juga nggak mungkin pilih-pilih. Bisa ancur reputasi gue."

Di sudut sana Jaemin tampak ikut asyik memerhatikan Jeno sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia juga sama sekali nggak menyangka, ternyata di balik kacamata dan sikap canggungnya Jeno keren banget. Apalagi kalau ingat ternyata dia main sepak bola, hobi _offroad_. Wah.

Renjun berjalan ke arah Rocky. Ditariknya tangan Rocky yang sedang asyik menggoda cewek-cewek yang mengerumuni Jeno.

"Eh, eh, Renjun! Gue mau dibawa kemana? Aduh... aduh..."

"Jen, gue pinjem pengawal lo bentar, ya?" kata Renjun pada Jeno sambil terus menyeret Rocky yang ribut beraduh-aduh.

Renjun mendudukkan Rocky dengan paksa di kursi taman.

"Kenapa sih, Njun? Lo udah mulai nyadar kalo diri lo ternyata _cute_ , ya? Trus lo mau nyatain sama gue?"

 _BLETAK!_ Kepala Rocky kena timpuk koin gopean.

Rocky mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Sadis lo. Trus napa dong?"

"Iyel. Jelasin ke gue... kenapa tiba-tiba si Jeno kutu buku itu, yang cuma ikut kompetisi matematika tiba-tiba jadi kapten sepak bola?" cerocos Renjun.

"Kan tangan gue patah." Rocky menunjuk tangannya yang di- _gips_.

"Iya, gue tau. Pemain tim lo kan ada sebelas oarng, belum termasuk cadangan. Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Trus kenapa Jeno? Gue jadi repot, tau!" protes Renjun.

"Lho? Kenapa lo yang repot?"

"lo liat dong! Semua cewek pada heboh ngejer-ngejer si Superman itu, trus nih, lo liat!" Renjun melempar amplop-amplop orderannya ke pangkuan Rocky.

Cowok itu ngakak membaca isi amplop tersebut. "Bagus dong, Njun... lo kan jadi untung gede!"

"Hah? Gila ya? Masa gue mau nyomblangin lima cewek ke satu cowok?"

"Ya, kalo Jeno-nya mau. Lagian itu kan resiko lo sebagai mak comblang kenamaan sekolah ini," jawab Rocky cuek.

"Ihhhhh... lo emang ngeselin ya?" Renjun memukul tangan Rocky yang ber- _gips_.

"AUUUUWWWWWWW... jangan marah ke gue dong."

"Lagian, jadi kapten patah tangan pas mau tanding! Nggak penting tau!"

Rocky cengengesan. "Namanya juga kecelakaan."

"Ayo balik ke kelas. Ntar gue disangka beneran suka sama lo. Bisa turun pasaran."

"Yeeee... Renjun."

Mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas. Renjun geleng-geleng melihat cewek-cewek itu masih mengerumuni meja Jeno. Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk bakal berbunyi. Jeno masih tersenyum canggung dan terlihat makin panik waktu Koeun dengan centilnya merapatkan tubuh ke bahu Jeno yang ternyata bidang.

"Jen... lain kali ajarin gue main bola ya?"

IHHHHHHHH...

"Cas, Cas..." terdengar suara berbisik memanggil Lucas.

Ternyata Jaemin. Dia melempar kertas kecil ke arah Lucas.

"Apaan tuh, Cas?" tanya Renjun.

"Tau nih, si Jaemin minta tukeran tempat duduk sama gue. Buat hari ini aja katanya. Tumben." Lucas mengangguk ke arah Jaemin, yang langsung disambut acungan jempol cewek itu.

"Ada apaan sih, tumben minta tuker-tuker tempat duduk?" tanya Lucas sebelum pindah ke bangku Jaemin.

"Mana gue tau. Nggak biasanya dia mau curhat di kelas."

Lucas mengangkut tasnya. "Gue pindah dulu yeeee... dadaaaah, landak."

Tak lama kemudian Jaemin datang dan duduk di sebelah Renjun.

"Kenapa, Jaem? Kangen banget sama gue? Hehe..."

"Ntar deh. Gue siapin mental dulu," katanya serius.

"Hehehe... kenapa sih? Lo naksir gue?" tanya Renjun jail.

"Ihhhhhhh..." Jaemin menjerit jijik sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan gusar.

"Kenapa sih? Woi!" seru Renjun heran. Ia menjentikkan jari di depan mata Jaemin. "Helloooooooouuuuwwww...?"

"Sini deh." Jaemin merangkup di depan telinga Renjun dan siap membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gue perlu bantuan lo," bisiknya superpelan.

"Bantuan apa? PR fisika? Matematika?" dengan cuek Renjun berbicara lantang. Jaemin buru-buru membungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan pake kenceng donggg... rahasia nih."

"Iya... iya, apaan?"

"Gue minta bantuan lo... _Miss Cupid_ ," kata Jaemin ragu.

Renjun tersedak permen karet yang dari tadi dikunyahnya. "Apa?"

"SSSSSSSTTT..."

"Ulang, ulang. Lo perlu bantuan gue? Sejak kapan? Lo kan nggak pernah perlu bantuan profesional kayak gue? Hehehehe..."

"Serius deh," tukas Jaemin sebal.

"Oke, oke. Tapi emang bener, kan? Lo kan nggak susah ngedapetin cowok-cowok yang lo mau."

Jaemin memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya. Iya sih... tapi kali ini...

"Siapa sih? Kok sampe seorang Jaemin minta tolong ke gue?" Renjun jadi penasaran juga.

"Tapi lo janji dulu mau bantu."

"Liat-liat targetnya dulu."

"Ah... nggak mau. Kalo lo janji, baru gue kasih tau," paksa Jaemin.

Renjun terdiam. Kapan lagi Jaemin minta dijodohin? Lagian gampang kali jodohin Jaemin. Dia kan idola cowok-cowok. Hehehe... kerja gampang, hasil cepat.

"Ongkosnya?" tanya Renjun jail.

"Apa aja yang lo mau, Njun," jawab Jaemin serius.

"Oki doki. Gue mau sepatu transparan yang gue liat di Plaza Senayan," tembaknya asal. Sepatu itu kan mahal banget.

" _Deal_!" sambut Jaemin antusias. Renjun sampai melongo.

"Serius lo, Jaem?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Jaemin mengangguk cepat. "Serius."

"Ya udah. _Tell me the name_ ," sambar Renjun langsung, nggak mau rugi. Sepatu impiannya. Kapan lagi? Orderan lagi sepi, apalagi gara-gara Jeno dia nggak bisa terima orderan cewek-cewek. Mana semuanya ngorder Jeno.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Semua cewek yang mengerubungi Jeno langsung bubar. Kelas langsung tertib ketika guru pelajaran pertama datang. Obrolan Renjun dan Jaemin pun terputus.

.

Di tengah pelajaran Renjun menyikut Jaemin. "Ssst, Jaem."

"Hmm?"

"Lo belum nyebutin nama cowok itu. _I'm dying to know_ , gila," bisiknya.

Jaemin nyengir. Dia menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas dan menyodorkannya pada Renjun.

Seketika mata Renjun melotot. Lagi. "HAH?"

"Kenapa, Njun? Ketelen, Njun, permen karetnya?" tanya Jaemin panik.

"JENO?" jeritnya tertahan. _Oh_ , _no_...

"Renjun, kok gitu sih? Wajar, kan? Dia emang keren kok. Liat aja _fans_ -nya..." Jaemin jadi panik melihat reaksi Renjun.

Renjun manggut-manggut. Tapi, aduuuuuuhhhh... gimana dong?

"Jaem, lo liat nih." Lagi-lagi Renjun menyodorkan surat-surat orderan yang dia dapat.

Ekspresi Jaemin berubah kaget begitu melihat kertas-kertas itu. Ternyata dia kalah cepat.

"Lo udah terima job dari mereka?"

Renjun menggeleng.

"Jadi?"

"Gue tolak semua. Lo nggak liat tuh makhluk-makhluk yang ngerubungin? Lagian gue nggak bisa milih. Aduuuuhhh... lo orang ketiga yang gue jelasin soal etika bisnis mak comblang gue." Renjun jadi pusing.

"Hah? Lo belum terima job mereka?" Jaemin tiba-tiba girang.

Renjun menggeleng lagi.

"Berarti lo bisa dooooooongg ngambil job dari gue? _Pleaseeeee_... gue kan sobat lo. Lagian gue kan jarang minta tolong lo, Njun. Ya, Njun? Njun... gue nggak bakal marah kalo gagal. Kalo nggak jadian, paling nggak gue deket deeeeehh..." paksa Jaemin.

Renjun terdiam lagi. Bener juga sih. Apalagi Jaemin kan tipe yang gampang dapet cowok. Salah satu _the most wanted girl_ di sekolah. Kansnya imbang dong sama yang lain-lain itu. yah, kayaknya nggak apa-apa juga bantuin Jaemin. Demi persahabatan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Renjun ingat Lucas. Perutnya mendadak mulas. Kacau! Kacau! Renjun harus bilang apa kalau sampai Lucas tahu Jaemin naksir Jeno? Malah sampai minta bantuan profesional Renjun.

"Ya, Njun?" desak Jaemin lagi.

Renjun melongo sebentar saking bingungnya. "Lo kebangetan, Jaem. Bikin gue di posisi sulit gini."

"Ya ampun, Njun, masa segitunya sih?" Jaemin yang nggak tahu apa yang Renjun hadapi merengek dengan tampang memelas. "Abis gue minta tolong sama siapa lagi dong kalo bukan sama lo, Njun?"

Renjun tertunduk lemas. "Iya iya, tapi jangan bawel ya?"

"Bener nih...?"

"Iya. Tapi bakal makan waktu. Gue bener-bener _blank_ sama makhluk satu ini. Lagian lo kenapa nggak mau sendiri sih?"

"Nggak ah... tengsin. Abis dia lempeng banget."

"Apes banget gue... kerja berrraaaaaattttt."

TBC

Note:

 **Ini Bukan G.S, ini YAOI. Gue anti sama G.S soalnya hehe** _ **sorry.**_ **Masalah judul… gue juga bingung mau ngasih judul apa abisnya Renjun kan cowok, tapi… biar seru aja sih ngehehehe…**

 **Dan chap ini enggk panjang, aku sengaja. Ngerjainya pagi-pagi tadi, semoga ada yang menunggu?**

 **Ada pertanyaa? Silahkan review, aku enggk bales satu-satu emang, tapi aku bisa bales di note gini. Kalau ada typo atau yg belum teredit, aing minta maaf ye.. nggk ngecek ulang ini soalnya hehe**

 **Sok atuh Review aja..**

 **Thanx yang udah follow, fav, dan REVIEW yang utama. Nggk bisa sebutin satu-satu,** _ **sorry**_ **lagi, chap depan aku usahain. ehehehe**


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

 _MR CUPID_

 _Pair: Lee Jeno/ Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno/ Na Jaemin, Lucas/Jaemin, dll_

 _YAOI, no GS, OOC BERATTT, karakter Jaemin-Renjun ketuker.. :v_

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PLETAK_.

Kapur melayang dari arah depan, tepat mengenai jidat Renjun. **"Y** ANG bener kamu?" tanya mama nggak percaya.

"Sueeeeeeerrr..." Renjun mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"Siapa sih cowok itu? Kok Jaemin sampe butuh bantuan segala? Keren banget, Njun? Mama pernah liat, nggak?" Mama penasaran berat.

Renjun melahap pisang kejunya. "Mmmmammaa khayaknyha bhelum phernah lhiat dheehh... nyam... nyam..." jawabnya dengan mulut penuh. "Dia tuh anak baru. Dulu pemalu, tau-tau jadi keren. Kayak Superman gitu, Ma... dari Clark Kent jadi Superman. Berubaaaahhh!" cerita Renjun berapi-api.

Mama cekikikan melihat gaya anaknya yang penuh semangat.

"Ren... emang jadi bisa terbang?" kata mama rese.

"MAMA... bukaaaann. Jadi bisa main bola. Ah, yang itu nggak usah dibahas deh."

"Trus trus?" Mama masih penasaran.

"Ya gitu. Orderan lain aku tolak. Sama Jaemin aku diancem siihhh... huh."

"Kok kamu nggak naksir?"

"Maaaaa... duh. Makasih banget kalo aku musti ikut rebutan kayak di pasar gitu. Si Koeun aja ikutan."

"Koeun centil itu?"

Renjun mengangguk. Tuh kan, Mama aja takjub.

"Ma, omong-omong ni pisang keju banyak gini, ditata-tata, lagi. Buat apa sih? Buat aku sendirian?" Renjun menatap bingung berbagai macam makanan yang tertata di ruang tengah.

"Ya bukanlah. Lagian masa kamu segembul itu? Wah, bisa bangkrut Mama."

"Kalo gitu kenapa dong?"

"Emang Mama belum cerita?"

Renjun menggeleng sambil merebahkan kepala dengan manja di pangkuan Mama.

"Temen Mama kan ada yang baru dateng dari Amerika. Sekarang tinggal di kompleks sini."

"Oh, ya? Bule, Ma?" Renjun langsung semangat.

"Bukan sih. Tapi adiknya menikah sama bule, jadi waktu itu dia kerja di perusahaan iparnya itu." Mama mengusap rambut Renjun. "Emang kamu pengen dapet bule?" goda mama.

Renjun memanyunkan bibir.

"Omong-omong, siapa nama cowok itu, Njun?"

"Jeno."

"Lucu amat namanya. Pasti manggilnya 'Jen' atau 'No'..." Mama aja sampe tau panggilan Renjun buat Jeno.

Renjun melahap potongan terakhir pisang kejunya. "Jisung mana sih, Ma?"

"Mama suruh jaga di depan. Temen Mama 'kan belum tau jalan."

Renjun beranjak dari sofa.

 _TING TONG_!

"Nah, itu pasti dia."

Mama menarik tangan Renjun ke depan pintu. Jisung datang dari halaman bersama seorang wanita cantik seusia Mama. Dandanannya modern sekali. Renjun sampai terkagum-kagum dan langsung bercita-cita bakal tetap gaya walaupun sudah tua nanti.

"Sora, apa kabar?" wanita itu memeluk Mama.

"Baik. Sudah lama ya? Kamu sendiri gimana, Jessica?" balas mama.

Tante Jessica. Itu toh namanya. Cantik banget. Sexy, lagi.

"Kamu udah kenal Jisung, kan? Nah, ini kakaknya, Renjun. Kelas dua SMA."

Renjun menjawab tangan Tante Jessica. "Renjun, Tante," ucap Renjun manis.

"Sekolah dimana?"

"SM Highschool, Tan."

"Wah, anak Tante juga. Sekelas nggak, ya? Dia juga kelas dua. Tuh, dia lagi ambil oleh-oleh di mobil." Tante Jessica terlihat senang karena Renjun dan anaknya satu sekolah.

Perasaan Renjun jadi aneh. Anak baru, dari Amrik, jangan-jangan...

Renjun menatap cowok yang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menenteng kantong oleh-oleh.

"Jeno?" Muka Renjun langsung jadi bloon.

"Renjun?" Jeno nggak kalah bloon.

"Kalian udah kenal?" Tante Jessica tambah senang.

Jeno? Mama langsung tersenyum geli. Topik gosipnya nongol di depan pintu. Renjun jadi salah tingkah. Jeno selalu penuh kejutan.

"Renjun, ajak Jeno ke belakang deh, liat-liat taman," usul mama aneh.

Liat-liat taman? Sejak kapan ada tradisi ngajak tamu liat-liat taman di rumah ini?

"Jen, rumah lo deket gue?" cetus Renjun, bingung harus ngomong apa.

Jeno mengangguk. "Iya."

"Kok lo nggak pernah bilang sih? Kaget gue, tiba-tiba lo nongol di rumah gue," sahutnya jujur.

Jeno nyengir kuda. Memangnya Renjun pikir dia nggak kaget, apa? "Sebenernya gue pengen kenalan sama tetangga dari kemaren-kemaren. Tapi kata Nyokap barengan aja, lagian dia kan paling hobi bawa oleh-oleh. Belakangan dia bilang punya temen tinggal di sini," jelas Jeno panjang-lebar. "Lagian kalo tau lo tinggal disini, gue udah punya temen main. Adik lo cowok, lagi, _fun_ kan, kalo gue punya temen sekompleks," sesalnya.

Renjun memandang Jeno heran. Dia kelihatan tidak secanggung di sekolah. Tanpa seragam, lagi-lagi dia terlihat keren. Hari ini dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ups, Renjun jadi teringat Jaemin. Ini dia nih bintang jatuh. Jeno anak kenalan Mama, mau main ke rumah karena ada Jisung. Tetangga lagi. Renjun bisa lebih cepat ngejalanin misinya. Sippp...

"Jen, kacamata lo mana? Trus, lo kok bisa main bola nggak pake kacamata? Kacamata gaya, ya?"

"Enak aja. Ini kacamata minus. Tapi karena minusnya masih kecil, kalo nggak baca tulisan di papan tulis, gue masih bisa liat."

"Ooooooooo..." Renjun ber-O ria.

"Trus, ngapain dipake melulu?"

Jeno nyengir. "Ya, males aja pake-lepas-pake. Bisa lecet idung gue," candanya.

"Bercanda ya? Hehehehe..."

Jeno jadi salah tingkah. Renjun emang lucu banget, rambut cepak rancung-rancung, kulit putih, gigi agak rapi tapi manis banget, soalnya gingsulnya jadi gula. Cuma bawelnya, aduh, nggak tahaaaaaaaaaaannn...

"Liat apa, Jen?" rupanya Renjun sadar lagi diliatin.

"Nggak... lo lucu juga, ya," jawabnya polos.

Pipi Renjun seketika memerah. Dasar asal.

Mereka duduk di kursi taman, di depan kandang burung raksasa milik Renjun. Isinya parkit semua, dari warna putih sampai biru keunguan ada. Jumlahnya ada, kali, seratus.

"Banyak amat burung lo, Ren." Takjub juga Jeno melihat parkit berisik sebanyak itu.

"Lo perhatiin deh, Jen, parkit tu lucuuuuuu... banget. Pipinya tembem, ada buletan itemnya. Gemeeesss... pengen nyubit." Kalau ngomongin parkit, Renjun bisa lepas kontrol. Tapi dia memang pecinta binatang.

"Iya, ya, lucu. Gue minta dong sepasang. Gue suka banget binatang." Jeno menatap lekat-lekat burung-burung kecil itu. Memang lucu.

Renjun bingung. Cuek amat minta koleksi parkit kesayangannya? Beda banget sama Jeno yang di sekolah.

"Em... emmm... lo mau minta sepasang?"

Jeno mengangguk sambil terus menatap parkit-parkit kecil yang berseliweran di dalam kandang. Tampaknya Jeno benar-benar serius sayang binatang. Mungkin nggak ada salahnya juga sih Renjun kasih dia sepasang.

"Boleh deh, tapi gue yang pilihin warnanya. Nggak boleh milih sendiri," putusnya.

Jeno tersenyum girang. Renjun lucu banget. Dia sayang, tapi masih juga mau memberinya sepasang.

Lima menit kemudian Renjun sudah berkutat di dalam kandang burung, berjuang menangkap sepasang burung untuk Jeno.

"Jadi, cowok itu Jeno anaknya Tante Jessica?"

"Ternyata, Ma..." jawab Renjun, masih _shock_. "Dan Renjun udah ngasih parkit Renjun sepasang. Hiks, hiks," isaknya lucu.

Jisung menepuk bahu Renjun. "Berlebihan deh. Mama malah seneng, tau. Lo kan udah dioleh-olehin jaket Mango, jadi balesannya parkit lo itu. Ya nggak, Ma?" celetuknya asal.

"Enak aja, parkit gue nggak ternilai harganya tau!"

"Tapi Mama suka sama anaknya Tante Jessica. Anaknya sopan. Ganteng, lagi," puji Mama sambil mengedip penuh arti ke arah Renjun.

Renjun mengangkat cangkir bekas minum tamu mereka dari atas meja lalu mendelik ke arah Mama. "Maksud Mama? Kok Mama ngedipin Renjun segala?"

"Masa nggak ngerti? Atau lo pura-pura nggak ngerti? Maksud Mama, boleh juga tuh jadi calon menantu..." sambar Jisung yakin.

Sebuah serbet langsung melayang ke arah Jisung. "Jangan ikut campur deh, bawel. Mau nggak gue pinjemin mobil lagi lo?"

"Emang gitu artinya kok. Iya kan, Ma?" balas Jisung cengengesan sambil melempar balik serbet yang sempat nemplok di jidatnya.

"Rese ah!" tangan mungil Renjun menepis serbet yang hampir mendarat di mukanya.

"Udah, udah, kok malah ribut sih?" lerai mama. "Tapi Jisung bener lho, Njun. Jeno tipe cowok idaman mertua kok."

"Mamaaaaaaa..."

Suara Britney Spears dengan _Toxic_ -nya mengentak-entak di kamar Renjun. Anak itu berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan kaca. Maksudnya mau meniru _dance_ Britney, tapi hasilnya lebih mirip Wau-wau. Itu lho, sejenis orang utan.

" _Baby can't you see_... _I'm calling_... yeaaaahhh..." jeritnya menggila.

Bobsey, anjing _old english_ peliharaan Renjun, melolong panik minta ampun. Soalnya kandangnya tepat di bawah kamar Renjun.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGG...

Renjun mengecilkan _volume CD player_ -nya, lalu menyambar gagang telepon paralel dari atas meja komputer.

"Ganggu aja... Halo?"

"Renjun?" terdengar suara cewek yang sedikit asing.

"Iya. Siapa nih?"

"Gue... mm... gue Lami," jawab suara di seberang sana.

Renjun membulatkan mata. "Lami?"

"Iya, gue anak IPA 2."

Arah pembicaraan yang seperti ini sudah tidak mengherankan buat Renjun. Kalau ada orang tak dikenal menelepon dia, tujuannya sangat gampang ditebak.

"Perlu bantuan gue?" tembak Renjun langsung.

Suara tersedak terdengar dari seberang sana. Kaget juga ditembak langsung gitu.

"Kok lo tau?" Biarpun kaget Lami tetap ngotot penasaran.

"Hehehe... gue kan profesional. Lo nggak salah deh minta bantuan sama tangan ahli kayak gue. Ibaratnya, saking profesionalnya gue bisa lho nyomblangin tikus got sama tikus mondok." Benar-benar kalimat iklan yang sama sekali nggak menarik. Masa orang disamain sama tikus mondok.

Mau nggak mau Lami terkikik geli. Mak comblangnya lucu juga. Biasanya kan profesi yang berbau emak-emak (dukun maksudnya) nyeremin. Tapi yang satu ini memang lain.

"Jadi?"

"Emmm... sebenernya, Njun, yang gue taksir anak kelas lo," lanjut Lami ragu-ragu.

Seketika perut Renjun mulas. Ini sih sudah pasti...

"Jeno." Akhirnya nama itu keluar juga dari mulut Lami.

Tarikan napas Renjun langsung panjang sepanjang gerbong kereta api. Buang napas...

"Mi, kayaknya agak susah deh," jawab Renjun jujur.

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari Lami. "Emangnya dia udah punya pacar, ya?"

"Nggak sih. Tapi lo termasuk dalam _waiting list_ cewek-cowok yang minta tolong gue."

"Semua targetnya Jeno?"

"Ya iyalaaaaahh... kalo target lo orang lain udah dari tadi _dea_ _l_. Kebetulan gue lagi butuh kaset drama korea. Hehehhe." Dasar nggak tahu malu.

"Emang nggak ada cowok lain ya, Lam? Rocky, Rocky? Nggak tertarik? Dia kan kapten benerannya. Jeno kan cuma _stuntman_." Renjun mempromosikan stoknya. Dia memang lagi pengin banget kaset drakor yang dia liat di toko dvd.

"Gimana ya? Gue sukanya Jeno. Rocky kayaknya udah nggak trendi deh," tiba-tiba Lami jadi norak. Apaan coba, "udah nggak trendi"? _Tank top_ iya, ada nggak trendinya. Ini Rocky, coba? Kasihan Rocky, pamornya langsung surut.

"Kalo Lucas?" seloroh Renjun spontan. Entah kenapa dia teringat Lucas yang lagi uring-uringan pengen jadian sama Jaemin. Siapa tau kalo dia bisa jodohin Lucas sama orang lain seperti Lami, Lucas bisa ngelupain Jaemin. Kalau dilihat dari kadar kenorakannya, kayaknya mereka berdua cocok.

"Lucas? Lucas yang mana?" Lami terdengar heran.

"Lucas yang duduk sebangku sama gue. Emmm, itu lho, yang modis banget."

Lami terdiam sejenak. "Yang dandanannya heboh itu ya?"

Renjun terbatuk kecil karena kaget. "Heboh?"

"Iya, yang norak itu, kan? Yang selalu megang-megang rambut tiap lima detik? Nggak mau ah! Sok kecakepan," tolak Lami sadis.

Rasanya kalau Renjun lupa dia yang pertama-tama menawarkan Lucas, pengen banget Renjun menyumpal mulut cewek sadis ini. Tega-teganya dia menghina-hina Lucas di depan sahabatnya. Biarpun bener Lucas norak (ups), tapi kan itu demi orang lain juga. Maksudnya biar enak dipandang.

"Ya, kalo gitu gue nggak bisa bantu. Sori, ya?" Melayang sudah drama korea gratisnya…

Telepon ditutup.

"Fiuuhhh..." Renjun membanting badan ke kasurnya yang empuk. Lalu berbaring menghadap jendela. Ujung pohon palem bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin.

Diraihnya Moomin, boneka kudanil kesayangannya yang dan gendut. "Moomin... lo aja deh yang gue jodohin. Gue cariin Moomin betina, ya? Ya? Mau yang mukanya kayak Jaemin?"

Moomin cuma menatap Renjun lucu dengan mata plastiknya yang juling.

"Emangnya Moomin mau kamu jodohin sama siapa? kudanilnya Mang Eman?" Ternyata mama sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil senyum-senyum melihat Renjun bicara sendiri. Saking seriusnya, Renjun sampai tidak mendengar waktu mama membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mama! Ngintip aku ya?" Wajah Renjun merah padam.

Mama duduk di pinggir kasur Renjun yang berlapis seprai bergambar bintang-bintang biru muda. "Anak Mama kok kayak orang stres? Ngomong sama Moomin. Mama buka pintu aja kamu sampe nggak denger."

"Ah, waktu kecil kan aku suka ngomong sama Pucay, Tomti, Hubi, Kinkin, Curmimo..." Renjun menyebut sederet panjang nama-nama bonekanya.

"Iya, iya, Mama tahu."

"Ma, Ma, tau nggak yang telepon tadi?"

"Mama tau. Order Jeno lagi, kan?" senyumnya sambil menyentil hidung Renjun.

"Mamaaaaa... ngupingnya lama banget sihhhhh..."

Mama terkikik-kikik geli.

Dilemparnya Moomin ke pinggiran kasur. Renjun meraih bantal raksasa berwarna biru laut dan merebahkan kepalanya.

"Bisa seret nih upeti bulan ini... masa semuanya pengennya Jeno," keluhnya pada mama.

"Yeeee... terserah dong, Ren. Masa orang-orang mau naksir Jeno nggak boleh?"

"Bukannya nggak boleh. Tapi cowok lain kan masih banyak, Maaa.."

Mama memandangi putranya. Wajah imut Renjun cemberut, kedua pipinya memerah karena terlalu bersemangat. Renjun memang lincah, walaupun tubuhnya kurus kering dibandingin cowok yang beneran jantan, tapi dia lucu, manis, gayanya juga selalu trendi. Selera _fashion_ Renjun juga oke banget.

"Ma? Kenapa ngeliatin Renjun?"

"Sayang, kenapa sih nggak kamu aja yang naksir Jeno? Mama setuju lho. Anaknya kayaknya baik, mana Mama kenal dekat mamanya."

"Ih, emangnya Mama serius nganggep Jeno cowok idaman mertua?"

Mama mengangguk. "Lho, iya dong. Memang memenuhi syarat kok. Tetangga, lagi. Jadi kalo ngapel deket dan hemat."

Bibir Renjun langsung maju tiga sentimeter ke depan tanda protes. "Plis deh, Maaaaa... Mama kok jadi ikut-ikutan? Kalo gitu, Mama aja yang aku jodohin sama Jeno, gimana?" goda Renjun sebal karena dijodoh-jodohkan.

"Kamu ini."

Untung Papa lagi nggak ada, kalau tidak pasti dia ikut-ikutan Mama menjodoh-jodohkan dia. Papa selalu paling heboh urusan Renjun punya pacar atau nggak. Setiap kali menelepon, pertanyaannya selalu sama. "Udah punya pacar belum?"

"Tapi kamu baik juga, ngerelain parkit kamu yang sepasang itu."

"Huaaaaaaa... jangan diingetin. Sekarang parkitku tinggal sembilan puluh delapan."

"Renjunyyyy... telepon nihhhhh..." suara Jisung dari ruang TV terdengar memanggil Renjun.

"Halo?"

"Njun, Jaemin nih."

"Heiiiii... ada apa, Jaem, kangen sama gue? Baru juga setengah hari," ucap Renjun ge-er.

"Enak aja. Ngabisin energi aja kangen elo. Njun, gimana, udah ada info menarik belum?"

"Adaaaaa... tapi besok di sekolah deh. Di telepon nggak seru. Oke?"

"Yaaaaaa.. kok gitu? Sekarang dehh..." Jaemin penasaran setengah mati. Renjun memang paling bisa bikin orang merengek-rengek.

"Besok atau nggak sama sekali, hayooooo?" ancam Renjun nyebelin.

"Iya deh, besok."

"Oh ya, hari ini saingan lo tambah satu lhoooo..."

"Hah, siapa?" kontan Jaemin panik. "Siapa? Kasih tahu dooooong... bahaya, nggak?"

"Dah, Jaemin... besok, ya? Gue mau bobo dulu. Daaaaaaaahhhh..."

 _KLIK_.

"Jahat kamu," Mama gemas melihat Renjun yang hobi jail.

Cengiran Renjun makin lebar. "Hehehe... abissss, Jaemin, heboh banget. Baru sekali jadi klien aja rewel banget.

"Ma, mendingan sekarang bobo siang sama aku aja di sini."

"Enak aja bobo siang. Kamu tidur melulu kayak anak kebo aja." Mama melempar boneka hamster Hamtaro kecil ke muka Renjun. Lalu Mama turun untuk menonton TV kesukaannya.

Suara Britney Spears kembali mengalun dari kamar Renjun. Si Jeno ini memang semacam _toxic_ buat cowok-cewek. Huh. Ngerepotin aja.

Jam delapan malam. Renjun memasukkan buku-buku sesuai daftar pelajaran besok ke tas raksasanya yang berwarna biru langit. Renjun memang tergila-gila warna biru.

Semua buku telah dikemas rapi. Renjun mengeluarkan diari kecilnya. Diari itu sudah bersamanya setahun ini. Tidak setiap hari Renjun menulis diari. Kalau lagi _mood_ , atau ada yang sangat mendesak yang ingin ia ceritakan, baru ia menulis. Diari yang (lagi-lagi) berwarna biru itu sudah penuh gambar lucu coretan iseng Renjun. Diambilnya pensil 2B yang selalu setia menemaninya saat ujian matematika. Walaupun nggak jago amat gambar, Renjun tetap nekat membuat gambar metamorfosis Jeno yang lugu. Digambarnya karikatur Jeno waktu dulu yang berkacamata dan culun, lalu gambar Jeno melepas kacamata, diselubungi asap, dan... _TARAAA_ , jadilah Superman! Biarpun kayak gambar anak TK, tapi cukup menggambarkan kejadian sebenarnya kok.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Tau nggak? Sekarang sekolah gue, terutama kelas gue yang tadinya tenteram itu, lagi heboh, histeris, tak terbendung! Apa, coba?_

 _Gara-gara si Jeno! Itu, si anak baru dari Amerika. Dengan nyebelinnya tiba-tiba dia bermetamorfosis dari cowok pemalu jadi kapten sepak bola yang keren! Gimana cewek-cewek nggak pada histeris? Yang lebih parah, gue terima job dari Jaemin. Dia naksir Jeno. Bayangin! SAMPE JAEMIN PERLU BANTUAN GUE! JAEMIN!_

 _Gila nggak tuh? Bisa tertulis di tinta emas sebagai sejarah tuh! Jaemin. Hebat si Jeno...!_

 _Tapi gue heran, kok orang-orang baru pada heboh sekarang ya?_

 _Dulu, waktu belum ketauan dia sekeren hari ini, nggak ada yang ngelirik. Apa emang orang cuma menilai dari tampang? Nggak adil amattt..._

 _Eh, berarti gue bijak dong! Sebelum Jeno lepas kacamata, kok gue sempet sadar?Sadar dia keren, maksudnya. Waktu di kelas itu. Tuhhh... gue bijak kan?_

Bukan Jisung namanya kalau nggak rese. Terbukti dia tiba-tiba melongokkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Renjun sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ren, mobil lo besok gue pinjem lagi, ya?" pinta Jisung penuh harap. Ningning, pacar terbarunya, memang rada matre. Kemana-mana pengennya naik mobil. Minimal maunya naik taksi. Harus ada AC-nya. Daripada bangkrut buat bayar taksi jalan-jalan, mendingan Jisung beli bensin mobil Renjun.

"Enak aja! Cewek lo dasar matre ya? Mobil gue kan yang jadi korban. Putusin aja tu cewek!"

"Yaaaa... plis deh, Njun. Lo masa nggak seneng liat adek tercinta bahagia? Ning ning kan asma... mana kuat panas-panasan?" Jisung beralasan. Padahal yang namanya Ning ning itu sehat walafiat dan centilnya minta ampun. Boro-boro asma, flu aja jarang.

"Yeeee... kok jadi gue yang musti berkorban? Lagian cewek lo emang terkenal matre, tau! Trus lo nggak mikirin gue, waktu mobil gue lo bikin mogok? IHHHHHHHHHH..." Renjun menutup hidungnya. Saking baunya, cuma dibayangin saja sudah tercium.

Jisung bersungut-sungut. "Pelit," umpatnya, lalu langsung kabur ke bawah.

"Jangan coba-coba ngerayu Mama buat pinjem mobil gue, ya! Mama juga nggak suka sama si centil itu, tauuuuu!" jerit Renjun dari kamarnya.

Mama memang sebel juga sama Ning ning. Uang jajan bulanan Jisung ludes buat nraktir Ning ning. Belum ongkos bengkel mobil, belum minta uang malam mingguan, kado...

Pokoknya nggak ada toleransi lagi deh soal Ning ning. Renjun pokoknya nggak suka. Titik.

Renjun menutup diarinya lalu dimasukkannya ke laci dan menguncinya. Di rumah ini nggak aman karena Jisung isengnya suka kebangetan.

"Hoaaaaaaahhmmm..." sambil menguap lebar, Renjun merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas. Matanya sudah berat karena ngantuk. Ditariknya selimut dan Moomin, lalu dia pun tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **J** AZZ kuning Renjun meluncur dengan lincahnya.

"Njun... ayo donggg... kan baru ini gue punya pacar sekece Ning ning." Rupanya Jisung masih belum menyerah. Ia masih sibuk merengek-rengek pada Renjun. Hari ini Ning ning minta diantar belanja peralatan _make_ - _up_.

"NGGAK! Lo udah dianter juga udah bagus! Budek nih, ntar gue turunin lo, ya?" ancam Renjun.

"Ren..."

"Nggaaaaaaaaakkk... cewek lo rese amat sih? Sekali-sekali naik angkot, 'napa? Gue hari ini mau jalan sama Jaemin. Gue kan udah sering ngalah. Setiap kali lo nge- _date_ pake mobil gue. Ntar kalo gue nge- _date_ pake apa?" omel Renjun panjang-lebar.

"Ng... emang lo punya pacar?" tanya Jisung polos._.

"Kalo omong aneh-aneh lagi, lo gue turunin baru tau rasa!"

Akhirnya selama sisa perjalanan ke sekolahnya, Jisung cemberut.

Awas tuh si Ning ning. Bikin Jisung jadi kurang ajar. Lagian, Jisung bego banget sih? Ning ning itu kan cewek paling genit, matre, dan nakal se-Seoul, rutuk Renjun dalam hati.

Jazz kuning itu melesat lagi menuju sekolah Renjun. Ditekannya tombol _ON_ pada CD _player_ mobilnya. Mengalunlah lagu yang tenar lewat iklan _Axe_ di TV. Renjun berjoget-joget sendiri. Telunjuknya menuding-nuding ke atas dan ke bawah.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Renjun sudah sampai di sekolahnya.

"Pagi, Pak Kai..." sapa Renjun ceria ketika memasuki pelataran parkir.

"Wah, si Kuning udah sembuh nih?" balas Pak Kai sambil membantu menginstruksikan Renjun parkir.

"Iya nih. Makanya si Kuning nggak boleh terlalu capek, ntar bisa diopname," ujar Renjun sekenanya.

"Ah, bisa aja."

"Jaemin udah dateng?"

"Udah tuh. hari ini datengnya pagi banget. Tumben."

"Bawa mobil?" Renjun celingukan mencari mobil Jaemin.

"Nggak tuh, Den. Dianter sopir. Katenye ade bisnis same Den..."

"Renjun."

Pak Kai nyengir. "Maap, 'e'-nye kebanyakan, ye?"

Renjun tertawa melihat tingkah Pak Kai.

"Udeh eh, Pak Kai. Saye ke keles dule, ye?" goda Renjun, dan langsung kabur.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kerumunan cewek juga beberapa cowok fans Jeno berjalan bergerombol menuju kelas Renjun. Gila, padahal Jeno di sekolah sudah kembali dengan dandanan Clark Kent yang berkacamata. Tapi berhubung cewek-cewek itu sudah menyaksikan sendiri wujud asli Jeno, mereka nggak peduli.

Renjun melangkah masuk kelas. Pemandangan Jeno dikerumuni cewek-cowok sudah mulai biasa. Rocky dan Samuel dengan senyum bahagia ikut nimbrung rezeki. Dasar cowok. Sementara Jeno masih dengan segala kecanggungannya.

"Pagi, Renjun," sapa Jeno ketika Renjun melewati mejanya.

"Pagi, Jen. Lagi jumpa _fans_ nih?" Renjun mengedikkan kepala ke arah cowok-cewek di sekitar Jeno.

Jeno cuma bisa tersenyum getir.

"Ya udah. Sukses ya." Renjun ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh... Renjun!" jerit Jeno tiba-tiba.

Langkah Renjun terhenti mendadak. "Apa? Kaget gue."

"Anu... burungnya udah gue kasih nama. Pipi sama Pipo. Lucu, kan?" Dengan sangat gugup tiba-tiba Jeno ngomongin parkit di depan semua orang. Dan itu sangat nggak penting.

Renjun melongo. "Hah?" Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"I-i-i—iya. Pipi-Pipo. Lucu banget. Ma-ma-ma-kannya rakus. Apa t-tuh nama makanannya?"

" _Milet_. Mereka emang rakus. Namanya juga burung," jawab Renjun asal.

Sekarang semua mata menatapnya. Aduuuuuuhhhhhhh... dasar Jeno bego. Cowok-cewek itu memandang sinis ke arah Renjun. Merasa kecolongan. Apa lagi nih kejutan dari Jeno? pikir mereka. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan tiba-tiba membahas burung.

"Jen, demi keamanan kita berdua, gue ke meja gue dulu. Daahhh..." cepat-cepat Renjun kabur dari suasana mencekam yang bikin bulu kuduk berdiri itu.

Jaemin yang mendengar semuanya, ikut-ikutan bengong. Dia memandang Jeno dan Renjun bergantian.

"Heh, sini lo," tarik Jaemin saat Renjun melewati bangkunya. Renjun terduduk seketika.

"Jaemin! Lo tuh, suaranya aja lembut. Narik orang kenceng banget kayak pake tenaga dalem," omel Renjun gemas. Pantatnya sakit didudukkan tiba-tiba di kursi kayu nan keras itu.

"Lo nyembunyiin sesuatu, ya?" Jaemin menatap mata Renjun sok serius. Meski tetap dengan suara lemah lembutnya.

"Nggak."

"Nah, tadi? Pipi, Pipo?"

"Gue baru mau cerita. Tapi mulut ember si Jeno itu malah berkoar duluan. Liat akibatnya buat gue. Bisa dikutuk gue sama cowok-cewek ajaib itu."

"Ceritain sekarang dong," pinta Jaemin.

"Nggak bisa lahhhh. Lo nggak liat tuh cowok-cewek pada mau nerkam gue? Pulang sekolah aja. Kita nongkrong di suatu tempat yang nggak ada mata-matanya. Kalo infonya bocor... wahhhh, bisa rugi gue," Renjun berkoar-koar.

Jaemin mengangguk setuju. Dalam hati penasaran berat pengen tahu. Burung apa sih yang bikin heboh ini?

Renjun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil gelas air mineral dari dalam tasnya dan buru-buru meneguknya. Dia jadi tegang sendiri. Cowok-cewek itu masih saja berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya iri.

"Udah ah, Jaem. Gue balik ke bangku gue. Kasian Lucas. _Hopeless_. Ntar bunuh diri, lagi."

Sudah beberapa hari terakhir sejak pertandingan bola, Lucas jadi lesu. Gejalanya sama kayak ayam tetangga kena tetelo. Matanya nanar menatap Jeno. Semakin hari semakin nanar. Hobinya sekarang nyanyi lagu-lagu sendu. Apalagi Glenn Fredly. Satu kaset dia hafal. Renjun mungkin perlu ke dokter THT kalau sekali lagi Lucas nyanyi satu album non-stop. Kayaknya Lucas ngerasa kalau sekarang namanya sudah nyaris terlupakan oleh cowok-cewek. Yang lebih menyedihkan, Jaemin pujaan hatinya pun cuek-cuek aja.

"Hei! Ngelamun melulu! Kesambet setan lewat lho!" Renjun menepuk pundak Lucas.

"Semoga hati Jaemin sebersih wajahnya yang mulus. Tak tertipu oleh penampilan palsu," tombol ngaconya langsung menyala.

"Gilingan lo, ya?" Renjun mengempas tubuh ke kursi. "Apaan sih, kok nggak jelas gitu?"

"Gue berdoa buat cinta sejati gue."

"Panas, ya?" canda Renjun sambil memegang-megang jidat Lucas.

"Gue yakin, Jaemin nggak mungkin tertipu sama penampilan Jeno. Ya, kan?"

Renjun mengangkat bahu. Rasanya nggak enak kalau harus berbohong terlalu banyak pada Lucas. Kali ini dia memang betul-betul nggak tahu.

"Kira-kira harapan gue berhasil berapa persen?" Lucas masih belum puas.

"Ya tergantung. Lo belajarnya rajin nggak?"

"Renjun, lo emang tega sama temen lo yang lagi galau," rintihnya sok puitis.

"Hahahahaahahah... lo jangan _hopeless_ gitu dong. Harapan lo ada... ada... kira-kira... segede bunga kreditan di bank... hahahahahhaha..." tawa Renjun meledak melihat tampang Lucas yang memelas.

"Berapa gede tuh, Njun?"

"Ya, nggak tau... belom pernah kredit di bank sih. Nah, emak lo suka kredit, nggak? Kan ibu-ibu kompleks suka iseng."

"Itu mah tukang kreditttt!" Lucas histeris sebal.

Renjun masih cekikikan. Lucas serius nih.

Sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya, Lucas masih terus sibuk menyanyi lagu sendu. Pas banget jadi ikon orang patah hati. Kayaknya tuh tulussss... banget.

"Cas..." panggil Renjun.

"Apa?"

"Diem dong. Ntar lo musti biayain gue ke dokter THT. Mau?"

Bukannya diem, Lucas bernyanyi makin kencang. Mana lagu Glenn nadanya tinggi-tinggi. Suara Lucas makin hancur karena sama sekali nggak bisa mencapai suara tinggi. Renjun makin pusing. Masih bagus pengamen jalanan deh. Ini anak sama sekali nggak berbakat di dunia tarik suara, tarik becak mungkin iya.

"Cas... gue masukin lo ke les vokal, ya?" usul Renjun mati gaya. Dia benar-benar nggak tahan lagi.

"Boleh deh, Njun. Tapi maunya yang gurunya Glenn atau Rizky Febrian, ya?"

 _PLETAK_! Sebatang pensil mengenai jidat Lucas.

"Dasar! Masih untung ada yang mau ngajarin. Gue udah nggak tahan, tau! Suara lo jelek bangettttttt..." Renjun menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

Siang itu macetnya nggak kira-kira. Sudah satu jam Renjun dan Jaemin maju bersama si Kuning di sekitar Jalan sakura. Niatnya mau ke Citos atau Cilandak _Town Square_.

"Gila, orang-orang ini pada mau kemana, ya?" keluh Jaemin mulai nggak sabar. Mana Renjun paling ogah cerita sambil nyetir. Dia kadang-kadang suka sok menegakkan peraturan lalu lintas.

"Pada mau ke Citos juga, kali. Sama kayak kita."

"Ah, masa sih, Njun? Ada acara, ya." Kepanasan bikin Jaemin jadi bego.

Renjun mendelik sebal. "Ya, nggak lah, Jaem..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dari jendela. "Aduh! Sialan... ni si Doel anak Korea asli... jreng, jreng..."

Pengamen yang satu ini aneh juga. Yang lain sibuk nyanyi lagu Dewa kek, Sheila on 7 kek, Peterpan kek. Itu lho, yang lagunya "kutanya malaaaamm... kutanya siaaaaaangg..." Eh, dia malah nyanyiin lagu si Doel. Renjun menoleh ke arah jendela, penasaran sama tampang pengamen nyentrik itu. Tapi... HAH? Tiba-tiba ekspresi Renjun berubah kaget.

"Kenapa, Njun? Kenapa? Pengamennya ngeluarin pisau, ya?" Jaemin jadi panik. Tangannya langsung merogoh tas, siap-siap mengambil buku paket tebel.

"Hihihi..." Renjun tiba-tiba cekikikan.

"Jaem, ini mas bibir jontor yang gue ceritain. Yang di bus itu lho... Ternyata orangnya senorak bibirnya," bisik Renjun seolah takut orang itu tahu. Sementara si mas masih terus berteriak-teriak menyanyikan _soundtrack_ Si Doel Anak Sekolahan.

Renjun melirik sekali lagi. Eh, dia senyum dan mengetuk jendela Renjun.

Saking penasarannya, Renjun membuka jendela sedikit, paling cuma selebar satu jari kelingking. "Bentar, koinnya dicari dulu," kata Renjun lewat ventilasi mini itu.

Tahu-tahu dia mendekatkan bibir jontornya ke lubang jendela. Renjun jadi panik. Jangan-jangan bibirnya punya kekuatan mistis. Tangannya siap-siap memencet tombol _power window_. Kalau berani macam-macam, jepit saja tangan orang itu.

"Eh... Den, Den. Jangan ditutup. Kite kan udah kenal, ye? Waktu di bus, inget kagak?" serunya pada Renjun. Jaemin kontan cekikikan. Ternyata bukan cuma Renjun yang ingat dia, dia juga ingat Renjun. Hebat.

"Hah? Iya. Terus kenapa?" cetus Renjun judes.

Pede amat ini orang. Pengalaman di bus kan bukannya pengalaman indah. Lagian, siapa juga yang kenal? Cuma se-bus kok dibilang kenal.

"Kagak, Den, maksud Abang... jangan koin doooooong. Pan Abang mau ikutan audisi nih, tau kan idol-idol itu? Liat dong bibir sama suara Abang yang kayak Mick Jagger. Nah... bantuin ongkosnye doooonggg..." Samuelu si abang norak.

"Ih. Apa hubungannya sama saya?"

"Yeee... Den begimane. Paling nggak, kalo Abang tenar, Aden jadi orang pertama yang Abang ucapin terima kasih dehhhh... di album perdana juga. Gimane?"

Renjun menatap Jaemin yang mukanya merah berusaha menahan tawa. Ada juga orang senorak ini di dunia nyata. Tangan Jaemin menyelipkan selembar ribuan ke tangan Renjun.

"Kasih nihhh... hihihi.. kali aja bener ntar dia tenar. Kita untung juga," ledek Jaemin.

Renjun memberikan uang itu lewat celah mini di jendela. "Nih."

"Gitu dong, Den... doain Abang di medan lage, ye? Biar Abang kembali selamet," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi dan sebelumnya melambai ala penyanyi dangdut yang baru selesai manggung.

Tawa Jaemin meledak. Renjun yang baru sadar sama kejadian tadi ikutan ngakak.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian mereka memasuki pelataran parkir Citos. Kaki Renjun pegal-pegal kelamaan menginjak pedal kopling.

Mereka kemudian duduk di _Starbucks Coffee_. Dengan lega Renjun melemparkan tubuh ke atas sofa raksasa. "Ahhhhhh... berakhir sudah penderitaan gue."

"Ayo cepet, info, info..." desak Jaemin nggak sabar.

Renjun dengan gaya profesor menjelaskan dengan ringkas apa saja yang dia dapat kemarin. Semuanya.

"Wah... serius nih, dia tetangga lo?"

Renjun mengangguk semangat. "Yoi. Malahan dia bilang mau main-main ke rumah gue. Tapi belum sih, baru rencana."

"Asyiiiiiikk... gue boleh dong, ikutan nimbrung?"

"Ya jangan buru-buru nyosor gitu dong, ntar dia kabur. Lo harus ikutin strategi gue, gimana?"

"Strateginya?"

"Biarin dia agak akrab dulu sama gue... nahhhh... baru lo masuk pelan-pelan. Kalo nggak, ntar dia curiga dong? Gawaaattt..." Renjun sok serius.

Jaemin yang dasarnya kebelet abis cuma bisa iya-iya saja. Pokoknya dia pengen cepat dekat sama Jeno. Renjun kan profesional, jadi serahkan saja pada ahlinya.

Bibir Renjun monyong menyeruput _ice chocolate_ -nya.

"Njun, kok si Lucas nggak diajak? Biasanya kemana pun lo pergi dia ngikut."

"Kok lo nanya-nanya Lucas? Lo suka, ya, Jaem?"

Jaemin menatap heran ke arah Renjun. "Lo kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini? Setiap kali gue ngomongin Lucas pasti dituduh naksir. Jangan-jangan lo suka sama Lucas? Gue nggak naksir kok sama dia, kalo lo serius, gue setuju banget kalian jadian."

"Lho kok jadi lo yang bilang gitu ke gue?" sergah Renjun sebal.

"Makanya, jangan aneh-aneh. Jadi, Lucas kemana?"

Renjun angkat bahu. "Tau ya, mungkin lagi.."

"Hayo ngaku, lagi apa?"

"Lagi latihan nyanyi. Pengen ikutan idol juga. Paling ntar temenan sama si jontor tadi."

Jaemin percaya aja.

"Njun, ni kalo boleh ya, mau dong gue udah bisa dateng sama Jeno di bazar sekolah akhir bulan depaaannn... bisa nggak?"

"Wah! Liat aja ntar, pokoknya gue usahain deh. Sebagai mak comblang profesional, gue usahain dehhh... sueeeeerr!" Renjun mengacungkan dua jarinya.

Renjun benar-benar nggak habis pikir. Apa yang bikin Jaemin jadi kebelet banget sama Jeno? Cewek-cewek dan cowok-cowok imut itu juga. Masa cuma gara-gara waktu pertandingan sepak bola itu sih? Di sekolah Jeno sama sekali nggak berubah. Kacamatanya, canggungnya sama orang. Tapi mereka-mereka ini malah menganggap itu salah satu kelebihan Jeno. Misterius. Coba, bela-belain banget, kan? Rocky dan Samuel langsung turun pamor. Tapi mereka tampak asyik-asyik saja membantu Jeno. dengan harapan kali aja ada yang kepincut sama mereka.

Tadi siang Soyou malah bawa oleh-oleh buat Jeno. katanya hadiah kemenangan. Kue cokelat buatan sendiri. Bentuknya sih lumayan, tapi muka Samuel dan Rocky, juga beberapa anak cowok yang ikut mencicipi langsung pucat.

"Kuenya nggak digulain, kali. Hueeeeekk..." kata Dino waktu itu sambil berlari ke kantin cari minum. Yang lain juga sama.

Tapi Jeno? Dengan segala keramah-tamahan dan sifat terlalu baik hatinya tampak berusaha keras menghabiskan kue bagiannya. Wajahnya sudah pucat seperti mau muntah. Tapi dia tampak nggak tega kalau Soyou kecewa. Jeno memang baik sih. Mungkin itu juga ya, kelebihannya?

"Kok ngelamun, Njun?"

"Nggak, cuma lagi mikirin strategi selanjutnya."

Ponsel Renjun berbunyi. Ada SMS yang masuk.

Hi there _! Jeno nih, lg dmn? Gw k rmh lo ya? Mau diskusi parkit. Hihihi. Bsn nih nggak ada kerjaan._ —Jeno—

Renjun mengerutkan kening. Diliriknya jam dinding raksasa yang tergantung di situ.

"Kenapa? Siapa, Njun?" berondong Jaemin.

"Jeno."

"Haaaaahhhhh? Yang bener, lo? Liat, liat!"

"Tau nomor HP gue dari mana, lagi? Pasti Nyokap," gerutu Renjun. Mama kadang-kadang suka asal memberi nomor HP Renjun ke orang-orang. Apalagi kalau Mama kenal sama orangtuanya.

"Ihhhh... bagus dong, Njun. Bales, bales, bilang 'iya'. Kan buat langkah selanjutnya. Gue pulang naik taksi deehhhhhhh... biar lo cepet sampe rumah," cerocos Jaemin berapi-api. Gila, ngebet banget nggak sih?

"Iya, iya. Sabaran dikit dong, Jaem. Kayak mau nangkep maling aja," ledeknya.

 _Jen, gw msh di jln. 1 jam lg. Gmn? Lo dtg aja dlu. Jisung ada di rmh._ C u there.

—Renjun—

Mereka berdua menghabiskan pesanan mereka dan bergegas pergi. Jaemin yang pengin cepat-cepat tahu perkembangannya lewat telepon juga buru-buru pulang. Semakin cepat Renjun pulang, semakin cepat ada info.

"Jangan lupa ya, laporan lengkaaaaaappp," sempat-sempatnya Jaemin menjerit kecil dari jendela taksi.

TBC

Ngehh, Kepanjangan lagi… yaudah deh gpp.

Dan gue tegasin lagi, Jaemin gk G.S, plis deh aku enggk suka sama gs gs an gitu, berasa enggk suka sama gender bias kkk, pokoknya ini real yaoi. Masalah nya chapter kemaren gue gk teliti pas ngoreksi bagianya Jaemin, maaf ye… lain kali aku usaha yg bener deh.

Review?


End file.
